


Lead and Follow

by Hyperballad



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Another one of my ridiculous ideas, Ballroom AU, Charles being Adorkable, Dorks in Love, Erik Dancing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Silly yet fun plot, Weird crack fic with angst elements, please don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr's unsuccessful Dance studio is about to close down unless he finds a way to make their studio's name famous. Enter the awkward novice, Charles Xavier, who offered himself up as Erik's dance partner in an upcoming dance competition. They just didn't realize that romance would happen along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/gifts).



> Hello everyone! ^_^ To those who know me, I know I've been doing the Cherik angst-fluff-smut thing for a while now and I've decided to try something different for once. I'm going for an actual love story between these two dorks. I'm dedicating this to lprock, who's been so supportive of my work and has been so nice to me on tumblr. I did write you something angsty, but I'm saving that for another day XD My work here is influenced by two movies. Mainly, 'Strictly Ballroom' (one of my faves) and 'Naked Tango'. I'll add some tags and more characters as we go along, but it will depend on the flow of the story. This one is written without a draft. It's written entirely on AO3.
> 
> The title came from the dance term: Lead and Follow. From Wikipedia: designations for the two dancers comprising a dance couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to share this recent work by my dearest friend, Lisa:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6411589
> 
> Please visit her tumblr and her AO3 site for more of her other wonderful fanart <3 Thank you my darling Lisa, for everything <3

 

That's basically Erik's problem. He's a control freak. The time has finally come for him to bring glory to his parents' dance studio in the upcoming Graymalkin Grand Prix Ballroom Championship—which would have given their company a chance to join an international competition and attain fame—but Erik's high-strung and controlling nature sent his dance partners packing. Erik's current dance partner, Angel Salvadore, although diminutive and dusky, danced with him with as much patience as she could muster out of her sympathy for his cause (albeit reluctantly as a favor to Erik's mother). However, her self-control has its limit.

"Why can't you just turn towards me and lift your arms out in time, huh? Is it hard to get that part right?"Erik demanded, glowering at her.

"Erik, you're turning around too fast! I can't match your pace!"Angel complained.

"We're trying something new, ok? We need to get the moves right to get the attention of the crowd! Now let's start from the top!"Erik cried out, returning to his original position with his back straight and arms extended, his impressive physique and imposing stance eventually grabbing everyone's attention in the open studio. Erik was trying to incorporate his own dance moves into the routine and he's been attempting to foist it on his partners, but he's had no luck so far. Five partners had already walked out on him. The moves he had developed required power and stamina, a peculiar marriage of gymnastic movements and modern dance fused with ballroom dancing. It was unheard of and in this instance, it was a risky maneuver in an attempt to wow the crowd. The reason he's pushing this is because he heard that the crowd's reaction at the competition was integral to get a win. He knew he had to bring something new to the table. He understood he'd get some backlash from the purists for doing something unique, but the stakes are high this time.

His parents had announced the imminent closure of the floundering studio to their staff and their students, due to the cost of the upkeep and the dance studio's unpopularity. Besides, they profited from their Metal factory rather than with the studio, hence they earned a living despite the studio's expenditures. Moreover, the dance studio was just a whimsical dream his parents once had when they were young and dewy-eyed, plus the times had changed. The era of ballroom dancing has come to an end. Not so for Erik. He loved the studio. He had so many happy memories in this place. He recalled the times he watched his parents dance back in the day, winning numerous competitions and filling up their trophy room with award after award and Erik dreamed of a time when he would add to his parents' achievements. He begged his parents to reconsider and to keep the studio open for a while longer. They were initially reluctant, but they gave Erik an ultimatum, regardless if it may seem insensitive. They are living in harsh times after all. Unless Erik wins the Grand Prix, the studio will have to close, whether he liked it or not.

"What the hell!"Erik cried out when Angel's arm collided with his. They lost their rhythm once more. Angel uttered a cry of frustration, running her hands through her hair as she flung a sour glance up at Erik. They've been practicing for hours and they are both sweaty and frustrated by their lack of progress.

"I can't do it! You're too fast for me! Why can't we just slow it down a little?"Angel protested.

"We need to put more thrust and power in our moves! Otherwise, we'll just be like everyone else there! We need to stand out!"Erik countered, disgusted by Angel's lack of enthusiasm and her complaints.

Angel rolled her eyes at him, placing her hands upon her hips.

"What's the point of trying? We'll lose anyway! Shaw and Emma are going to win again!"

Erik suddenly bristled at her words, his expression becoming menacing and all about them, the other students gasped quietly and froze up. Angel had just uttered the very words that would send Erik flying into a rage. Ever since Erik began competing in various competitions in the recent years, Shaw and Emma had always swept up first place, leaving him in the dust and picking up the pieces after each defeat. Erik has never won any award before and that had dealt a terrible blow to his ego. However, it did not kill his spirit, nor his love for ballroom dancing. Indeed, Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost were the dance expert favorites, due to their fanfare and traditional approach in the competitions, but the situation is about to change. Owing to the growing lack of support from the community, the dance proponents have devised a means to ignite the people's interest in the sport. When a major dance studio announced the competition, a stipulation from the sponsors indicated that they want competitors worthy of drawing in a crowd, both locally and internationally and for this reason, they are open to anything. Notably, the experts won't have a say in the matter because the crowd themselves will be the judges this time. Erik knew that this was his time; his moment in the spotlight.

"What's the point?"Erik drawled out with a deadly softness and the other students and instructors averted their eyes. Erik sauntered over to Angel, his eyes penetrating and frightful, his mirthless smile full of teeth. Angel had to step back, the expression on her face like that of a deer-in-headlights and then, Erik unleashed his monster.

"The point is we are trying to save this goddamned studio from closing! What have you got against trying, anyway? Haven't you ever tried something new in your life? Haven't you tried to do something crazy insane just for the hell of it? Just because you had to? I'm going to win this time. I know it, but I don't think I'll win, dancing with someone half-hearted like you! I'd rather dance with a beginner with heart than dance with a puny, no-talent has been like you so just get out of my studio! GET OUT!"Erik shouted at her and at the last part of his rant, he pointed angrily towards the exit.

Angel couldn't snap back a retort at him. Not only because he owns the studio. It was because of that look on his face that prevented her from giving him anymore attitude. That look meant he was not going to spare her and if needed, he would physically drag her out of the studio and bodily throw her out on the streets. He's done it before and she knew she was no exception.

Trembling and blinking back tears of humiliation, Angel ran for the exit. As the doors closed after her retreat, everyone caught the sound of her wailing on the other side. The other dancers remained silent and then they continued with practicing their own routine as if nothing happened, while Erik rubbed an angry hand over his face and stomped into his parents' old office to cool off. However, one beginner peered in the direction of Erik's closed door, a look of hope crossing his face.

 

"You know, a bet's going around the studio, right under your nose-"Azazel said slowly as he helped Erik mop the floor after all the other dancers had left. Ever since Erik was young, he had always cleaned the studio, occasionally enlisting the assistance of any staff or student because they couldn't afford to hire maintenance for the place.

"What bet?"

"That in six months time, you won't find anyone worthy to dance with and end up not joining the competition. The studio will eventually close and that's that. Poof! Twinkly dreams of dancing in the Internationals gone-"Azazel drove his point further by fluttering his fingers, doing a sarcastic rendition of jazz hands.

Erik glared up at Azazel defensively."I'm going to find someone else! Eventually! Just not Angel! I'm not dancing with her again!"

Azazel sighed."Erik, why don't you get that lump of coal out of your ass and start reconsidering your position. Don't get me wrong, ok? I want the studio to remain open. I want this place to become famous, but at the rate you're going, there won't be a professional dancer left willing to dance with you! Angel's what, the seventh person you sent out of the studio?"

"Sixth!"Erik shot back as Azazel assisted him with pushing the students chairs up against the wall.

Azazel placed his hands over his hips, shaking his head at Erik in disapproval."Man, don't you think that tells you something? You have to stop acting like an anal dance Nazi and you have to focus on what works-"

They had just moved the blackboard against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Erik suddenly stopped, coldly regarding his friend."What's that supposed to mean?"

Azazel exhaled a weary breath and went over to Erik, patting his shoulder sympathetically."We all know Shaw's going to join the competition too, right? Even though Professional Judges won't have a say in it, the crowd loves Shaw. He gives them exactly what they want and they've known him for years. He's a shoo-in and he knows it too. This, whatever you're trying to do...it's not going to work unless you get the people to love you-"

Erik restrained himself from blowing up on Azazel as well, but he couldn't prevent himself from getting offended."What the hell's wrong with my dancing?"

Azazel shook his head again."I didn't mean your dancing, Erik. I meant your attitude."

Erik looked Azazel over. They've been friends for years, which was probably why Azazel wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Despite Erik's indignation at his friend's words, he knew Azazel had a point. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why the judges ignored his talent. He was too rigid and it prevented them from seeing the fire in him, the passion. He blinked at Azazel, as if he was seeing the other for the first time. Azazel didn't even look like he belonged in a dance studio. He dressed like an emo stoner, wearing a vintage AC/DC shirt with the sleeves cut off over ripped black jeans, his black hair messily flopping back and his trimmed beard pointing out impudently, like he didn't give a fuck what people thought of his fashion sense. What completed the ensemble was Azazel's Marijuana leaf earring, his various leather bracelets and chains, with a red devil tattoo on his left arm, complete with a pointed tail, tattooed right up to Azazel's wrist. Whereas Erik looked clean-cut and attractive, Azazel looked like a misfit. Erik liked him because of that.

Azazel placed an arm around him, gesturing towards the main door."Come on. Let's go get a drink and discuss this further over a couple of brewskies,"

Erik almost relented, but then his eyes fell on his studio's trophy cabinet, covered in dust and untouched for years now and then he looked around at their crumbling studio, with its peeling beige paint, old equipment and fading studio mirrors. The ceiling even leaked whenever a heavy downpour comes along. The studio was in such a sorry state indeed. He shrugged Azazel's arm away.

"I have to practice,"

His friend just smirked and shrugged."Alright then. I'll leave you to it!"

With that, Azazel sauntered off, pointing a finger his way and then Azazel disappeared from his sight after the swinging doors of the exit closed. Erik sighed and then he pushed the mop and pail out of the way. He stared at himself upon the dance studio mirror and got into a stance, with his back straight and his ass thrusting out pertly. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to an internal music playing inside his head and then he began with the steady beat of a Cha-cha-cha move, arms half-outstretched as if he was leading a partner and then he broke into a shimmy. He switched it up by kicking back, holding one arm out to the side, the other over his head, like a gymnastic move and then he expertly spun on his heels after falling back into position. As he danced, thoughts of what happened today ran through his mind.

_Why am I even trying? Why do I even bother? Angel is right. I'm never going to win. I'll always lose to Shaw._

He was half-way through his routine when he noticed someone watching him from the balcony. He didn't even sense the other because whoever it was, that person stood quite still in the shadows for some time. Erik started in shock, eyes going wide, but when the individual approached him, Erik realized he knew who it was. It was Charles Xavier, one of their beginners. Erik had seen him around, but took no notice of him until now. Usually, Charles was at the end of the class because he was a slow learner and looking at the state of him, Erik didn't think he would amount to anything. To put it another way, Charles was just not cut out to be a dancer at all. Charles just didn't have the look. He was pimply and freckled-faced, his pale countenance too tender and evidently lacking any confidence. His stature was slim and small, his unremarkable chest covered by a geeky looking, over-sized sweater vest and completing the look were his thick glasses. In short, he was a dance nerd, a walking joke in their dance studio.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

Charles smiled at him hesitantly, taking timid steps towards him."I...um...I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to speak to you privately,"

"About what?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"Charles countered with a question of his own, daring to lift his head to meet Erik's direct gaze, but then he lost his guts and looked away."That you'd rather dance with a beginner with heart than with anyone half-hearted?"

Erik shook his head weakly."Wait, don't take my words out of context-"

Charles stopped in his tracks."So you didn't mean them? You don't believe in your own words-"

Erik waved his hand about in denial."No, I meant every word."

Charles squinted up at him, swallowing thickly. He hesitated once more, but with effort he mustered the courage to say what he needed to say."Then listen to me! I have a proposal for you. I know this is highly unconventional and you might think I'm out of my mind, but I want to be your partner in the coming dance competition!"

Erik gazed out at him incredulously, stunned beyond words."What?"

"I read the bylaws! The competition is open to same-sex dance partners. If we do it together-"Charles began in a rush, but Erik interrupted him by moving away and lifting both his hands out in refusal, snorting scornfully.

"No! Jesus, no!"

"P-Please, just hear me out, Erik! Your routine requires strength and stamina! That's why it's not working when you do it with...with female partners. You have the technique down, but you're doing it with the wrong people. They're just not the right body type-"Charles stuttered.

Erik would have thought Charles' attempts laughable if it wasn't so pathetic."You've got to be kidding me! You can't even get out of beginners for a month now! Your footwork is sloppy and your arm movements just plain clumsy! How can you ever hope to get into a competition with your track record?"

Charles' face crumpled up with his disappointment, hearing Erik talk like this. He couldn't help it when he responded heatedly at Erik's words."Why won't you just give me a chance? What you just said earlier was all a lie then, wasn't it? You just said those words to feel big, but you're really just a hypocrite and a coward! You can't even practice what you preach!"

Erik glowered at him in a threatening manner. He grabbed Charles' wrist roughly."You take that back!"

Charles met his gaze head-on, even though he was close to tears. He lifted his trembling chin up defiantly at Erik."No! Unlike you, I stand by my words! Do you have any idea how much courage it took for me to talk to you? Do you?"

Just when Charles thought Erik was going to hit him, Erik suddenly pulled back. He placed his hands on his hips instead, shaking his head in disbelief and chuckling. He suddenly remembered Azazel's words.

"You sure have some spunk for taking me on, I'll give you that. Ok then, I'm going to give you a chance. Dance with me right now and show me how you'll-"Erik began, but his eyes widened in surprise again when Charles stepped forward quickly and drew up a knife from somewhere in his pocket. He held the knife right up to Erik's throat, the blade pressing dangerously close to his skin that for a moment, Erik thought Charles was going to stab him. Nevertheless, Charles surprised him when he began to do a slow, yet precise turn on his heels. He was doing a move that looked like Tango, his hips swaying slowly as he kept the knife at Erik's throat then he switched his knife hand expertly and continued with the hypnotic dance steps, interchanging from one foot to the other. That certainly got Erik's attention.

Where the hell did these moves come from? Even though Charles wasn't attractive, the way he moved just now...there's passion there and a strange lethal seduction in his movements, especially in his blue eyes. Erik suddenly became interested in Charles' new steps. He reached out and drew Charles' wrist down to stop him and then he spoke in a more subdued tone of voice.

"Now you've got my attention. That was some move! What was it?"

"It's Tango-"

"No it's not! I haven't seen moves like that before-"

"My friend. You don't know your dance history then. It's Argentine Tango, mixed in with Knife-fighting Tango. Men in Buenos Aires and Cuba used to dance to this with other men in exclusive bars and back alleys in the 1900's. I've been working on it secretly because I'm trying to revive it-"

"It's certainly going to flip the crowd over-"

Charles straightened up and shrugged."Well it's not going to see the light of day now,"

He was about to leave when Erik stopped him."Wait, I'm sorry. I think you have something here and I think it's going to be great-"

Charles brightened at his words and turned to smile warmly at him."Really?"

Despite Erik's own reservations, he could see some potential in Charles' technique. It just might work. He smiled back at Charles, albeit uneasily."Yeah. Show me some more-"

They danced for almost three hours, trying out each other's techniques until they grew tired. They both sat upon a sagging black sofa in the studio's break room, quietly talking. Erik was wiping at his sweaty forehead and then he looked over at Charles strangely. While they were dancing so close earlier, Erik thought Charles would smell like a typical teenage boy; sweaty and perhaps the other might even assault him with a smidgen of halitosis to turn him off, but as they danced, only a clean, soapy smell rose from Charles' skin and his breath smelled like mints. This is a good start. Aside from the fancy footwork, it's equally important to have a good hygiene. It's a must for dance partners. Besides that, once they started dancing, stage makeup will come in quite handy for Charles' acne and freckles. Although Charles' body was pale and smooth, with but a few freckles on it, Charles' face was a disaster. Erik didn't have anything against pimples, he occasionally had some himself, but other people wouldn't be quite as forgiving. Charles' severe acne might actually damage their chances during the competition. Dance competitions can be pretty harsh and cutthroat. The sport demands nothing less than perfection. It was not only technique that comes into play, it requires attractiveness in its dancers as well.

Regardless of the situation, Erik became willing to take Charles on because as soon as Charles challenged him and showed him that fiery determination, he knew he found the right partner. It was because he saw himself in Charles, even though they are not on the same level. There's a fire in Charles and there's spirit and that's all that mattered to him.

"What is it?"Charles asked timidly, shoving his messy mop of dark brown hair away from his forehead.

"You're a wonder, you know that? I mean, you do know how to dance-"

"I only know Tango, my brand of Tango. I joined your dance school because I needed help overcoming my shyness and my clumsiness-"

Erik nodded in agreement."Christ, you sure do need a fucking overhaul! Tell you what. After classes, I want you to stay so we can practice privately. I'm going to teach you the basics and in the same instance, we are going to work on our routine. How's that sound?"

Charles was speechless. He could only nod and smile with happiness.

 

One of the reasons why Erik wanted them to practice secretly was because the entire thing was not only bold, it was downright awkward. They would both become the laughingstock of the studio if they saw Erik paired up with a clumsy beginner like Charles. They would think it was a desperate move on his part and perhaps it is, but he knew that their pair-up was a brilliant plan. Once they've got their routine perfected, not only will they be the dark horse of the competition, they'd garner the attention of the crowd. Erik didn't realize though, that he had his work cut out for him. Charles at the onset, was just hopeless.

Erik had advised Charles that in order to gain confidence, he had to get comfortable in his own skin in the first place.

"First thing to remember, Charles. You have to let the rhythm move within you naturally. Let it flow and you'll feel a bit more confident as we continue-"

Erik was wearing an all-black number. He had on a black sleeveless shirt that emphasized his long and lean muscled torso, tight black pants and his dancing shoes. Charles on the other hand, had on a faded T-shirt and probably something that looked like his old Phys Ed jogging pants. Erik ignored Charles' pitiful outfit and focused on the things that mattered. He unabashedly reached for Charles' waist and drew the other close to his body, their chests and their lower bodies pressed together. Erik didn't shy away from touching Charles because when he was younger, he had danced with other boys before, especially when there's a shortage of partners. He didn't find it awkward back then, but things are different now. He was dealing with someone like Charles after all. He clasped Charles' hand in his other hand and kept his grip on Charles' waist. He locked gazes with Charles.

"We'll start with the traditional ballroom Tango first. This is important Charles because you'll have to learn how to act like you're relaxed with me when I touch you. I don't want you skirting away from me like I'm molesting you. That's not what this is about. You have to get used to my body against your body. Forget about personal space at this point, ok?"

Charles was too conscious of Erik's hand holding his own, that his gaze became riveted to their clasped hands.

"Ok?"Erik prompted Charles again with an edge in his voice and Charles finally drew his attention back to what Erik was teaching him. Charles nodded his assent and then his face grew hot as Erik leaned in close towards his face as if he was about to kiss him. Because of Charles' quiet embarrassment over his acne, he became conscious of Erik's face touching his. He didn't want to gross Erik out, although Erik didn't seem to mind their skin contact at all.

"Charles, look at me! Keep your eyes on me!"Erik commanded Charles. Charles blushed furiously and he wondered if Erik could feel his body growing hot at their nearness. Charles felt like dying because he was too conscious of his appearance even though Erik wasn't concerned about it.

"Whereas Argentine Tango requires me to walk outside of your leg work, the ballroom Tango is traditionally danced with an inside walk. Are you ready?"Erik murmured softly into his ear and Charles felt prickles of goose flesh race down his body, feeling Erik's hot breath upon his skin. Charles lost his concentration and his legs collided with Erik's own, causing his crotch to brush up against Erik's prodigious crotch. Charles' face went full-on flaming and he pulled away shyly.

"I'm sorry!"

Erik just shook his head dismissively."Again!"

They repeated the move several times, until Charles got over himself. Erik eventually turned on the music and they began that slow walk movement, the basis of all Tango routines. Erik kept his hand on Charles' waist as they moved to the music.

"Now lean into me, keep your hand above the middle of my back. That's it. Now, I want you to look at me. Go on! Look at me like you love me! Tango's supposed to be the dance of love! Pretend that you're in love with me!"Erik ordered Charles nonchalantly, not realizing that Charles was truly falling for him. He's had a crush on Erik ever since he started studying at the dance studio. He admired Erik from afar, hopelessly fantasizing over the other, but he never realized that they would touch like this or look at each other so intimately. Charles could feel his heart pounding frantically within his own chest that he almost fainted. He vaguely hoped that Erik couldn't feel his heart beating so fast. He was becoming overwhelmed by Erik's nearness and his scent. He wondered if Erik could smell his cologne as well because he could definitely feel his pores opening up with heat and perhaps...arousal.

"Lean your head on my shoulder, Charles-"Erik said huskily and Charles nuzzled his face against Erik's broad shoulder, feeling light-headed and lost in their dance. He peered up to admire Erik's handsomeness again. Erik's skin was lightly tanned, a complete opposite to his milky paleness. He wondered if Erik's light brown hair would feel soft under the touch of his fingers. His gaze next settled on Erik's face, chiseled and perfect, unlike his own face which was soft and somewhat effeminate compared to the other. His only masculine quality was his rounded chin and his slightly hooked nose. He envied Erik's straight nose and flaring nostrils. Up close, this was the first time he noticed that Erik had a scar on his upper right lip, but it did not make him any less attractive to Charles. Erik's eyelashes were thick and curly, that they almost seemed to touch his straight eyebrows whenever he narrowed his eyes at someone. Charles also lusted after Erik's thin, yet sensuous lips and his long earlobes, all these intimate particulars that made Charles swoon with the passion he felt for Erik.

"We'll start with some figures this time. We'll do a couple of more walks, like we are circling each other and then we'll do some leg hooks and turns. Now turn, turn for God's sake!"Charles lost his focus again, dreamily hanging on to Erik that they fell down to the floor, with Charles draped over Erik's body.

"I told you to turn! Where the hell is your head at, Charles?"Erik cried out at him and Charles felt his cheeks flush hotly in his mortification. Erik pulled away from him, disgusted. A long and awkward silence settled over them. Erik exhaled a huff of breath in his frustration.

"I get it! You're conscious about your acne, but just get over it, Charles! I don't find your face disgusting ok? You can't help it if your skin is like that. Besides, what matters is that we get our moves perfect. That's all I care about, you got that?"Charles nodded slowly in agreement. Unknown to Erik he wasn't even thinking about his acne at all. He was too busy lusting after his handsome instructor.

Erik immediately stood up and then he grabbed Charles' hand, helping him up off the floor. Erik went for the digital music player to rewind it and then he reached for Charles' waist, pressing up against him, chest to chest.

"Again!"Erik said tersely and Charles decided to focus on their moves instead of his idiotic longing for Erik.

 

They've been practicing for weeks and slowly, Charles began to show some improvement. Erik couldn't help but admire Charles' gracefulness and precision when they began their practice routine that day in his office. When they got to the last part, Erik actually whooped with joy and without thinking about his actions, he grabbed Charles waist and lifted him up, pleasantly startling the other.

"We're going to win! I can feel it, Charles! We'll finally beat Shaw!"

Charles giggled along because he found Erik's joy infectious, holding on to the other's strong shoulders as he looked down at him, blushing softly.

"I'm glad I could assist you, Erik!"

Erik rolled his eyes, chuckling."Don't be so formal with me, Charles! We're partners after all! We'll have to celebrate! Why don't you join me and my friends for a drink?"

Charles' bright smile suddenly faltered and he shook his head slowly."I'm sorry. I have to work at my Uncle's restaurant tonight-"

"Well when will you be available?"Erik asked, his expression hopeful.

Charles began to turn away, saddened that he couldn't give Erik what he wanted."Erik, after we practice, I usually go straight to the restaurant. I have no time to have fun or even have a drink with friends. My Uncle's already getting on my case because I'm always late-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble-"

Charles shook his head, giving him a sad smile."No, Erik. I wanted this. I want the people to see our dance moves-"

"Are you sure you can't come with us? At least for a little while?"

Charles shook his head again and Erik didn't force him any longer. He could see how disappointed Erik was, but he just couldn't. Besides that, there's another underlying reason why he turned Erik down. His appearance still hampered his self-esteem. Erik and his friends are very attractive people, their skins clear and blemish-free. They would never understand how awful it is to suffer this condition. They'd probably hang out at that bar frequented by other dancers and dance enthusiasts and they'll ridicule him for even having the audacity to hang with them. He tried everything to get rid of his acne, but nothing seemed to work. After Erik said goodbye, Charles headed for their common bathroom to take a bath and afterwards, he sat upon a bench before his locker and got dressed, still depressed over his skin problem.

"Charles!"Ororo suddenly cried out, surprising him. Ororo was the dance instructor for Samba in Erik's dance studio.

"Oh Ororo! You scared me! What are you still doing here?"

Ororo made a face."I should ask the same of you. Shouldn't you be heading off to your Uncle Logan's restaurant?"

"Yeah, well I had stuff I had to do-"Charles mumbled. He still had to keep his partnership with Erik a secret.

"Say, what's got you so down?"

"Nothing!"Charles immediately replied. Ororo stared at him intently as he kept his eyes averted, tying his shoelaces to avoid meeting her eyes.

"Young man, I think I know exactly what's wrong. It's your acne, isn't it?"

Charles just shrugged, keeping his lashes downcast.

"I think it's about time I helped you out. I have a cousin who's a dermatologist. He can treat you and give you a prescription-"

"I can't afford it,"Charles said weakly. Ororo suddenly dragged him up from the bench.

"Nonsense! I'll help you out! I'll pay for your medication and don't worry, my cousin will give me a really big discount if I cover it myself-"

Charles' blue eyes grew wide."You'll do that for me?"

"Of course, Charles! It's your reward! You've been getting really good in my class and I just want to show you my appreciation-"

Charles had to grin at that. It was all due to Erik's tutelage. They've practiced for many hours and he also practiced by himself at home that his dancing improved exponentially. Erik taught him all the basic dance moves like the Waltz, Quickstep, Foxtrot and even Paso Doble. He's getting so good that the other dance instructors were taking notice. Ororo led him out, linking arms with him as they walked.

"After your acne medication's finished, I'm going to introduce you to a special remedy of mine. You'll need lemon and walnut oil for this and a Buff Puff-"

Ororo's help caused a drastic change in Charles' life. He woke up one day to find that the acne on his face is nearly gone; Only one pimple scar remained right at the bridge of his nose and a few sprays of freckles upon his face. His skin practically glowed. He grew confident in himself that his dance routine with Erik got even better. One day, as Charles passed by the other students during a Jive lesson, one of the boys hooted out and made a comment about Charles' appearance.

"Wohoo! Charles is lookin' sharp! Look at his face, bro! He don't look like a Pepperoni Pizza anymore!"Alex crowed out and the other boys hooted and snickered along with him. They used to call Charles cruel names like 'Freddy Krueger' or 'Human zit', that he avoided their company altogether, causing him to have no actual friends in the studio. Although as he recalled his bumbling beginnings, he realized that Erik had never called him names or even said anything remotely mean to him even from before.

"Hey Erik, check out Charles! He's worked on his mug!"Scott called out to Erik as their head instructor sat close by, reading a book on modern dance. Erik slowly stood up and closed his book. He didn't even glance at Charles and it hurt Charles' feelings that Erik didn't care about the improvement of his complexion. Erik began to stroll away with a faint smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, Summers? He's always looked like that to me-"Erik said smoothly.

Charles' head snapped up at Erik's words and he brightened, a soft blush playing about his cheeks and Erik secretly looked over at him and tipped him a wink. Charles was practically floating on air as he went about his day, training with the other students. After his training, Charles furtively headed over to Erik's office where Erik was waiting for him. Erik clapped his back and gestured for him to get into position.

"Come on, I want us to try this dance move I've been reading about. We'll be incorporating the real Paso Doble in our moves! We'll start with the knife tango like before, ok Charles?"

"Sure thing, Erik!"Charles said brightly, unable to stop smiling as they danced that Erik had to draw him back into reality. When they finished with their set, they sat in Erik's lounge chair in his office, discussing improvements on their routine.

"No, if you switch up like that, I'll come in too short. Just follow my lead when we swap knives. We have to work in tandem, Erik!"

Erik had to chuckle at Charles' enthusiasm."Who's leading who here, Charles? Am I not the one who leads?"

Charles blushed hotly at that. He didn't want to take over Erik's routine."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Erik suddenly startled him when he reached out and gently pushed Charles' dark brown locks away from his brow, his fingers tender and almost affectionate.

"You need a haircut, Charles. You have to get the hair out of your eyes so you can look into my eyes directly-"

Charles could feel his neck burning, the heat crawling right up to his ears and his cheeks. It wouldn't surprise him if some steam suddenly rolled out of his ears. Just having Erik touch him like this caused his heart to skip madly in his chest and his stomach to flutter. Erik actually lingered, tracing his fingers down Charles' smooth cheeks, oblivious to the effect he was causing in Charles.

"Are you ok, Charles?"Erik asked, genuinely concerned for him.

"No..um, yes! I mean, of course! I think...um, I better go! The restaurant-"Charles cried out a trifle shrilly, flustered out of his wits. He almost felt as if he was about to blow a fuse due to sensory overload. Erik finally released him and they both stood up, but Erik grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait-"

Charles finally dared himself to look into Erik's eyes directly."Yes?"

"I think you need to brush up on your basics. You're getting conscious of me touching you again-"Erik murmured in a gravelly voice. Erik was about to say something else, but he stopped himself in time. He reached out instead and slowly caressed Charles hip, drawing the other against his body.

"We'll do Rumba this time,"Erik whispered against his hair and then Erik quickly reached for the player on his desk and they began with the slow and quick steps that comprised Rumba, with Erik leading Charles fluidly and Charles becoming strangely attuned to Erik's direction; their movements similar to a well-oiled clock, every gear moving with an astounding synchronicity or perhaps, like the steady beating of two hearts, wanting to be one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been very busy so I am posting chapter 2 just now. Hope it worked out as I planned

 

"Erik, have you found someone to dance with yet? It's been two months and we haven't seen anyone come in to practice with you-"Ororo said as she went through her paperwork in Erik's office.

Erik's office has become the main repository for the dance studio's books and paperwork that through the years, it grew into a towering pile in the corners of the room. The old and rusty filing cabinets were actually bursting with backdated files and obsolete records, rendering the drawers unusable for newer files and likewise, the shelves by the curtained windows are stacked with outdated books. It was a wonder how anyone could find anything in this hoary heap of papers and folders. Erik just can’t seem to get rid of anything because of their sentimental value to him and consequently, he left the décor as it is.

Nevertheless, the office still gave Erik enough legroom to work on his dance routine privately. He even installed a mirror on the opposite wall so he could view his moves. Perhaps the only area left nearly clutter-free was Erik's own desk, with a digital mp3 player attached to a speaker set occupying the table, sitting next to an old-fashioned reading lamp. It was all due to Erik's detestation of seeing his desk cluttered and for this reason, he stored everything in the desk's drawers, recalling which drawer he crammed his papers in by rote. Given these points, his office was at least dusted and cleaned regularly to make it presentable for the visitors, but once the instructors finish their classes, the room is off-limits to everyone else. It becomes Erik's private place which allowed him to practice with Charles secretly.

Thoughts of Charles made him recall his funny yet endearing moments with the other. Erik tried to stifle the amused grin that rose to his lips, but Ororo caught it and it displeased her even further, mistakenly thinking that Erik wasn't taking things seriously after all. She quickly placed her hands upon her hips, her eyes going round with indignation.

"Do you think this is a joke, Erik? You only have four months to find someone who will dance with you! In case you didn't notice, our school is the only remaining dance studio in this neighborhood and if this place goes-"

Ororo didn't finish her sentence anymore. She smiled at Erik slowly instead, a sudden realization dawning upon her.

"I think I know what you need. I'm going to open auditions for you to get a partner!"

Erik's face fell. "No, you don't need to-"Erik began, but Ororo cut him off.

"I'll open auditions tomorrow! We'll have everyone in the studio participate in the preparations! This will be so exciting, Erik!"Ororo cried out excitedly, clapping her hands together. Ororo is of an African-American descent, but she dyed her hair a platinum blond, her sense of style bordering on Punk Rock that people frequently see her clad in leather and mesh. She formerly mentored under his mother so her loyalty to the school is quite understandable. Furthermore, she taught all forms of Historical and Vintage Ballroom Dance to their students aside from Samba, making her his right-hand woman at the studio.

"Ororo, really! I'll find someone myself! There aren't any decent dancers out there anyway. I'll look elsewhere-"

"On the other hand, Erik! Somewhere in our neighborhood, there's a hidden talent, awaiting our discovery. They just need the right incentive!"Ororo said playfully, giving Erik a wink.

Erik froze up at her words, a dismayed expression crossing his face."What incentive?"

Ororo beamed at him so mischievously that he immediately regretted even asking the question.

When he stepped out of his office later in the day, he got the shock of his life. Instead of students dancing and practicing, the activity about the studio was more of a flurry of cleanup and redecoration. Azazel and Armando, along with their students Scott and Alex—the Summers brothers— currently painted the walls and the ceilings a cool blue color, while the ladies, Ororo and Moira worked with their students, Peter and Wanda to move some new furniture into the studio. In one corner, their students Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Sean Cassidy and Charles painted posters. Rogue, another student and the Waltz instructor, Hank McCoy, just came in carrying boxes of flyers. When Erik finally got over his mini-heart attack, he shouted out his exasperation.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, their attention going to him. Ororo placed the box she had in her hands down on the floor and briskly walked towards him.

"Erik! Didn't we discuss this already?"Ororo began, sounding testy and giving him a pointed look.

Erik didn't care if she got mad with him. He pointed in the direction of the newly painted area, hissing an angry response.

"You only discussed about auditions! I don't recall the involvement of a renovation! How the fuck am I going to pay for all this?"

Ororo lifted a hand up, rolling her eyes at him in a sarcastic manner."Erik, please! We all chipped in! None of the money came from the studio's funds!"

"Huh?"Erik said, quirking an eyebrow, dumbfounded.

Ororo made a face and placed a hand upon her hip. She waved her other hand about the studio.

"The paint is a donation, courtesy of Hank McCoy's Hardware store-"

Hank's lips trembled with a nervous grin as he pushed his glasses up over his nose."Yeah, it's true. We had a batch of custom paint that a client didn't want because it was the wrong color, so instead of throwing it away, I'm giving it to the studio for free-"

"Oh,"Erik mumbled, stunned that Hank would do something so generous.

"The new furnishing came from my Furniture store. These are from a bulk stock I wasn't able to sell, so I'm donating it to the studio instead-"Ororo said with a self-satisfied grin. She could see Erik mellowing after finding out he didn't need to spend a dime on anything. Ororo endeavored to explain further.

"Moira provided the supplies for the posters and the flyers and Armando's been kind enough to provide free cleaning essentials from his Laundry shop. As you can see, everyone's made a contribution-"

Erik shook his head in disbelief."Why are you guys doing this?"

"We need to look presentable, of course. We need to show these people that Lehnsherr's dance studio is a first class place. We can't have them seeing us looking run-down. Besides, we want to show you our support so we all chipped in with whatever help we can provide-"Moira said loftily.

"I'm actually fixing our signage outside, using the spare neon fixtures from my Uncle's Auto shop-"Azazel added, amused to see Erik so flabbergasted.

"The students even pooled some of their cash together to buy new ceiling panels so that Hank could fix that hole in our ceiling-"Armando rejoined. Armando was one of their part-time dance instructors and he taught the students Quickstep and Jive while Azazel taught Paso Doble and Rumba. Moira taught Tango and Cha-cha-cha after her teaching job at a local Preschool and together with Ororo and Azazel, she comprised the pioneer staff who taught ballroom dancing in Erik's school after Erik’s parents gave over the studio to him. All in all, the people working in Erik's studio do have their own day jobs, but driven by their passion to teach and the need to pass on the craft, they volunteered their services to Erik's school. In short, Erik only depended on funding from his parents' Metal Factory and the students' payment for their lessons, but having so few students to teach and having zero clients requesting for their performances or services, his school might actually shut down. So, all things considered, their only chance to prevent the school from going belly-up relies on Erik bringing fame to their school's name by winning the Grand Prix.

Erik clapped a hand to his forehead, still speechless. When he found his voice, the first words out of his mouth was,"Holy shit!"

Ororo quickly strode over to him, grabbed one of his arms and slapped the back of his hand."Stop swearing before the children, for goodness sake!"

Erik began to laugh, unconcerned that Ororo scolded him."You're all impossible, you know that?"

Ororo gave Erik a wan stare."Speak for yourself! Now come over here and help us out, why don't you?"

Grinning, Erik grabbed a paint roller and joined in on the project, looking around at everyone in the room fondly, proud that he had their support. They finished late, but they were all satisfied with the results afterwards. The studio looked impressive. The cool blue paint brightened up and widened the place, while the black and white furniture contrasted well with the coloring. The saloon swing doors to their kitchen/break room also received a splash of new paint, but they used a Metallic turquoise color instead, the paint coming from Azazel's garage. They left the windows open, arranging pedestal fans about to clear out the paint fumes while the students left to distribute the flyers. Even though it wasn't required of him, Charles remained at the studio.

Usually, Charles hid himself at the balcony because people at the studio tend to forget about his presence and he preferred it that way, but since they had to leave all the windows open, he couldn't hide at the sides of the balcony this time. He hung out in the locker room instead and waited. Once everyone left, he knocked on Erik's office door.

Erik opened the door for him, looking high in spirits because of the studio's improvement.

"Charles!"

"Hi, Erik! Are we still up for some practice today?"

Erik chuckled and he was about to say something else when they heard a noise close by the entrance of the studio. Someone was dragging a heavy object and was pushing it through the main doors.

Erik suddenly grabbed Charles' wrist and placed a finger over his own lips, indicating that he wanted Charles to keep quiet and guided him up the stairs close by his office. The stairway led up to the studio's rooftop access. Erik locked the door and both he and Charles peered down into the studio through the building's sunroof. They saw that the person entering the studio was Hank McCoy. Hank dragged wooden panels wrapped in plastic into the room. He had a toolbox in his other hand and then he placed it on the floor. Of course, Hank still had to fix the damaged ceiling panel. Hank headed for Erik's office, checking to see if Erik was there.

"Erik? You in?"Hank said, his voice sounding muffled to both Charles and Erik's ears as it carried up to their location on the rooftop.

They waited to see what Hank would do. Hank opened Erik's door and seeing that no one was inside, Hank went to the studio's sound system and played some Waltz music. Hank went to work on the wood panel, but in the same moment, he shuffled on his feet, doing a subdued form of dancing while he prepared the panel for installation. Moments later, Hank furtively looked around to see if anyone was watching him and when he thought no one was looking, he began to glide about the room, dancing by himself.

"He's a frustrated dancer too, Charles. He wanted to join in the dance competitions, but he's too nervous, so he settled on teaching the Waltz-"

"That's too bad. Everyone in class is just so talented and I envy them-"Charles said as he kept leaning on the glass, his expression dreamy. Erik suddenly regarded Charles with interest. Charles' appearance had most certainly improved as well as his dancing skills. Previously, Charles still had red splotches on his face, but now, his pale skin shone with a pleasant, rosy glow, fresh and smooth under the rooftop's lamplight. Erik had this sudden urge to remove Charles' eye glasses. He reached for the glasses, taking them away so that he could get a good look at Charles' eyes. His fingers momentarily brushed against Charles' skin. Erik didn't know why but his heart suddenly began to skip faster as he gazed into Charles' eyes. Charles' bright blue eyes just about arrested him. Although Erik would be loath to admit it, Charles had transformed himself into someone very attractive, enough to draw Erik's admiration. When Charles met his lingering stare, the tenderness in Charles' eyes enthralled him. Charles grew conscious of Erik looking at him that he averted his gaze, blushing hotly.

"Can you dance without the glasses?"Erik asked softly.

Charles smiled at him shyly and nodded. He quickly looked away again and wondered what would happen next. Erik placed Charles' glasses upon the surface of the sunroof. Erik suddenly reached for Charles' hand and led him down the middle of the rooftop access. He did a mock bow.

"I think it's time you brushed up on your Waltz, Charles. May I have this dance?"

Charles giggled in response and mocked a return bow himself. They got into position and they began to dance to the tune of Johann Strauss' famous Waltz 'By the beautiful Blue Danube' on the rooftop, the music issuing from the studio's sound system down below. As they danced, Erik commented on Charles' eyes.

"You certainly look good without the glasses, Charles and besides that, it helps me connect with you while we are dancing. Like I've told you before, dancing is also about connecting with your partner, to deliver the right expressions during a performance and believe me, you've got really expressive eyes-"

Charles murmured his thanks at the praise and allowed Erik to lead him through the Waltz.

"I hope I'm not getting you into trouble with your family. It is getting late,"

"It's a Saturday today, Erik. It's my day off-"

"Good, because I'd hate to get you into any hassle with your Uncle. He sounds like a strict guy,"

Charles uttered a low laugh at that, nodding in agreement. The Waltz music quickened and Erik whirled Charles about expertly as they danced to the music transmitted from down below, while Hank danced by himself with an invisible partner in the studio.

"Charles, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you finished with your academics? I don't see you studying like the other kids-"

"Oh, I've already graduated from a community college. However, I plan to pursue a new course after I've earned enough money,"

"What course are you planning to take up?"

"Behavioral Sciences. If not that, I'd take up Cultural and Dance Arts-"

Erik nodded in approval."That's cool. If you decide to pursue dance and you graduate, I'll invite you to teach here,"

Charles laughed again, his luscious, red lips mesmerizing Erik."You're on!"

The Waltz finally ended and afterwards, they continued to practice their usual routine. They talked as they danced, finding out intimate details about each other and the more Erik knew about Charles, the more affection he felt for the other. Charles was a kind and gentle person, even though the other students didn't like him. Perhaps once they win at the Grand Prix, Charles' life will turn around.

Because of the lateness of the hour and Hank working overtime to install the panels, Erik invited Charles to sleep over. Charles didn't know that Erik had a tiny residence on the rooftop and he felt special because Erik wanted to show him his personal place.

"I feel privileged that you're allowing me into your house, Erik-"Charles said as he followed Erik.

"Yeah well, it's a dump really. It's just that my parents moved into a different neighborhood and I have to get to our Metal factory nearby to finish my inspection job in time, so I chose to live here. I only get to see my mother every weekends, but I see my dad at the factory everyday-"

"Oh, no wonder you're not available during weekends!"

"Unfortunately, I won't be seeing my mom because I have to indulge Ororo's harebrained ideas for tomorrow!"

Charles chuckled at that as Erik pushed the door to his house open and ushered Charles inside. Erik must have a penchant for old-fashioned things. Although the house is small, Erik has a four-post wrought iron bed positioned against the wall, with an ancient orange brocade sofa at the foot of the bed and a vintage luggage box which served as a coffee table. An antique electric heater kept the place warm and beneath the smudged window, Erik had placed a rustic green side table, with two mismatched chairs; one is a crumbling wine-colored leather wing back, the other a metal chair with an encrustation of green patina. Erik gave Charles a lopsided grin.

"Not my choice of décor, believe me. These belonged to my parents and they gave it to me-"

Charles shrugged."It looks nice. Cozy."

"You're too kind, Charles. Take a seat, I'm going to prepare your bed-"

Charles sat in the wing chair as Erik opened up an old-fashioned cabinet and pulled out a thick red comforter and laid it out on the brocade sofa along with a pillow from his bed.

"Tea?"Erik queried but Charles shook his head. Charles may appear calm, but deep inside, he was screaming with joy because he was sleeping in the same room as Erik.

Erik prepared for bed after Charles wrapped himself up in the comforter, lying back on the sofa. Erik washed his face using a small sink near a makeshift pantry and Charles' face grew flush as Erik peeled his shirt off, revealing his muscled and very lean torso.

 _Oh my God! Erik's baring his chest!_ Charles gushed quietly, hoping Erik wouldn't notice his beet-red face or hear his hammering heart. 

Surprisingly, Erik took no notice of his weird behavior. Erik climbed upon his bed and they continued to have a quiet conversation until Erik fell asleep. Charles was still too excited that it took him some time to calm down and go to sleep himself. He kept sitting up to gaze at Erik affectionately, but eventually, sleep found him as well.

 

This wasn't funny. Not even remotely. Erik stared angrily at the flyer in his shaking hands, the paper crumpling up in his rage. Ororo specifically intended to annoy him out of his wits, it seems. Erik's shark-like grin was anything but pleasant as he glowered at Ororo, teeth bared out as if he was about to shred her to pieces.

"Are you insane? You promised that the winner will get a date with me and become my partner for a year? Are you trying to pander me around like I'm some male escort?"Erik shouted at her, his face reddening with his wrath. Erik regretted that he didn't take a closer look at the flyers the students distributed around the neighborhood yesterday. Now he had to deal with the swarm of women, waiting for them outside the studio. The pale blue flyers had Erik's picture on it and what woman in her right mind would dare to refuse such a good deal?

Ororo wasn't even perturbed by Erik's shouting. She had gotten used to Erik's outbursts at this point, owing to the years they've spent together as colleagues. She made a face instead, meeting his angry stare.

"Oh come on! This is the big break you've been waiting for!"

Erik just shook his head, refusing to accept her words.

"We need to get popular and get the word out there! We need students! This is the perfect vehicle to let the masses to know about you! Once you dance in that competition and the people see you there, you'll be everyone's favorite and this will increase your chances of winning!"

"Yeah, pimping me around will definitely do that!"Erik said sarcastically.

"In either case, whether you want to do this or not, it's still your call, Erik. You get to choose who you dance with."

"So I have a say in this after all?"

Ororo sighed."Point is, why don't you just give it a try? What if one of those women turn out to be the right one?"

Erik exhaled a heavy breath. He couldn't do anything about it now. What's done is done.

"Ok, fine! Let's just do this!"Erik muttered and then both he and Ororo stepped out of the break room to face everyone else. Like he mentioned to Charles, he had no plans of taking anyone else as a partner. He had already made up his mind that it had to be Charles. He only humored Ororo because he didn't want them to know about his secret routine with Charles. Not yet, until the actual day of the competition, where he will shock the hell out of everyone with his choice of partner and their breath-taking moves.

That day, none of the staff taught any dance lessons. The instructors, along with the students lined themselves up against the corner of the dance hall, close to the entrance of the break room. They watched Erik dance with one woman after another, as they quietly criticized each dancer. Erik stealthily rolled his eyes at the sub par talent of most of the women, who only took this opportunity to dance with him even though they didn't have any skills. They swooned and made overt passes at him and out of his politeness, he treated each women with respect, declining their offers of a rendezvous where they promise to show him their 'real' moves. He didn't want to let these women see what he's really like because he kept Azazel and Ororo's words in his thoughts. He took their advice. He had to make these people like him. Charles didn't mind Erik dancing with these women because they had discussed this earlier. Erik assured him he wanted none of these women as his partner so Charles still felt complacent about his position. Until Emma Frost arrived, along with her retinue.

The women remaining at the studio whispered among themselves as Emma, the 'White Queen' of the dance floor strode past the line of gawping women, the lot of them jealous of her beauty and curvaceous body. She headed straight for Erik. Poised and confident. She stopped, crossed her arms before her ample breasts and smiled at Erik in a haughty way. The instructors and their students could only stare at her in awe as they whispered to each other.

"That's Emma Frost!"Jean said and there's no mistaking the admiration in her voice.

"Is she going to dance with Erik?"Sean whispered to Alex and in response, Alex just shrugged.

"Oh she'd be perfect for Erik!"Ororo murmured, her eyes wide and filled with amazement.

Emma lifted her chin up and spoke loudly for all to hear.

"Well, well, well Erik! I didn't think you would be this desperate, but I suppose...desperation does make one dangerous. I find that very attractive in a partner,"Emma purred. Erik kept his face expressionless as he stared at her in stoic silence. Emma was a blond and blue-eyed beauty and she used her beauty to her advantage wherever she went. Emma turned to look at the women at her back, coldly regarding them and saying one cruel word towards them."Pathetic."

The women just kept on gawking at her, unable to utter any retort. They knew they didn't stand a chance against a pro like her. Emma turned her attention on Erik, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Sugar, why don't we teach these children and show them how it's really done?"

Erik furrowed his brow, unsure of what her agenda was for coming to his studio. Still, he obliged her by signaling Hank to start the player and he held his hand out to Emma. Emma was currently wearing a stylish white cape coat lined with fur. She pushed it off her shoulders and her assistant caught it in time before it fell to the dance floor of the studio. Emma had on a revealing white mini with a flowing skirt, the fabric studded with rhinestones. She's indeed a stunning vision, arousing the envy of all the women, including Ororo and Moira.

Erik and Emma started off with Rumba and Emma wowed everyone as she expertly followed Erik's lead even though they never danced before, doing the quick and slow steps in time with the music. She suddenly slung her leg over Erik's waist and sidled up against him with aplomb, unabashed to dance intimately with him. She sizzled as she swayed her hips provocatively when she and Erik switched to Tango, rubbing her ass against Erik's crotch, her arm lined up against Erik's extended arm, while her other hand grasped at Erik's waist, her back pressed to Erik's chest. Charles couldn't help it when he felt a twinge of envy, watching them dance. They looked perfect together. What was he compared to her? Charles did his best to hide his dismay, averting his eyes as Erik pressed his face close to Emma's face. He wanted to run away from this awful sight, but the others might think it strange if he did so. He endured watching them until they got to the end of the song. After a moment of silence, everyone began to clap their hands, amazed by the stellar performance. Even the women Emma ridiculed clapped along. It was that good.

"Perfect. I've always known there's something special about you, Erik Lehnsherr. No wonder Sebastian's so threatened by you-"She murmured into his ear as she kept her arms around him. Erik slowly pulled her hands down from his neck and frowned at her.

"What are you doing here? Did Shaw send you to spy on us?"

"Of course not! Haven't you heard, darling? Sebastian and I have split. I'm looking for a new partner and surprise, surprise! Here you are, looking for a new partner as well. Match made in heaven, don't you think so? What do you say, hmm? Why don’t you and I become partners?"Emma said, ending her words with a seductive purr.

Erik wasn't buying it. He knew something was off about this entire thing. He stepped away even further. He snorted and placed his hands on his hips, smiling at her knowingly.

"Sorry, not interested!"

When Charles heard Erik flat out refuse Emma, he nearly wanted to jump up and down with happiness. He composed himself and remained quiet, his eyes glimmering with his feelings.

Emma looked stunned."What?"

"You heard me! Not interested!"Erik said with biting clarity, enunciating his last words to taunt her. She may be beautiful and she may be the perfect match, but he didn’t want anything to do with her.

Ororo slapped a hand to her forehead, wanting to kill Erik for his bullheadedness. She had to interject and fix this mess. She walked over to Erik and patted his shoulder, pushing him away, smiling at Emma ingratiatingly."Erik's just tired, Ms Frost. We'll let you know our decision soon!"

Emma shrugged it off, pretending that she did not to lose her cool and successfully regaining her composure."Very well! I'll have my assistant follow up with you!"

With that, Emma snapped her fingers and her retinue followed her out. She strutted as she walked, head turned up snootily. The other remaining women witnessing the exchange knew there's just no point in their trying to audition. They quickly dispersed from the studio, finally allowing the studio's instructors and students to take a break. However, as they ate in the break room, they could hear Ororo and Erik's shouting match from Erik's office, regardless if their voices sounded muffled. Charles strained to hear what they were saying, but he couldn't make it out. Eventually, Erik and Ororo both stepped out of the office and Ororo made an announcement.

"Alright. Erik has agreed that he might consider Ms Frost as a partner, but he said he's still going to look for a partner, under his own terms-"Ororo said glumly. She was obviously still upset with Erik.

Erik remained silent, allowing Ororo to explain things to everyone. Everyone showed their disappointment upon hearing Erik’s decision, but since he’s the boss, they had no say in the matter. Moira decided to speak on behalf of the others.

"Erik, I think it would be a huge mistake if you turn Emma Frost down. With her representing the studio, we'll surely be famous, even before you dance in the Grand Prix,"Moira murmured, despite her utter dislike for Ms Frost.

Everyone turned to look at Erik, waiting to hear what he had to say. Erik leaned against the wall of the break room, arms crossed before himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his gaze went to Charles. Whenever they are around everyone else, Erik and Charles ignored each other, pretending as if they are not on friendly terms due to the secret they had to keep. He realized that he shouldn't let his gaze linger upon Charles and so he turned his gaze to Azazel.

"Like I've said to Ororo, I don't trust Ms Frost. I'd rather work with someone I can rely on. I'll consider her offer, but only when I'm sure that she's sincere,"

Ororo just threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. This was the last straw. She's had enough of Erik for one day.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I'm done with you for today! You're just hopeless!"

Ororo stormed off and one by one, everyone began to leave as well. Azazel remained to talk to Erik.

"I've always trusted your instincts, Erik. Let's just hope you've made the right choice this time-"

"I know what I'm doing, Azazel. She's not the one,"

Azazel just patted his shoulder and then he stood up, walking out of the studio like everyone else.

 

Except for Charles. He remained yet again, hiding in the balcony. When he was sure no one was around, Charles headed into Erik's office.

"Charles! You're still here?"

"I...I thought you would chose her,"Charles murmured and Erik saw Charles' anxiety over the entire thing.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's famous. She'll bring fame to our studio and she's a better dancer than I'll ever be-"

Erik placed his chin upon his palm as he regarded Charles with affection.

"Charles, I've told you my reasons, did I not?"

Charles closed the door and walked closer to Erik's desk."It's not a matter of you not liking her, Erik. Even if you didn't get to dance with her, once her name's associated with our studio, we'll be famous as well-"

"So are you saying I should have said yes to her?"

Charles bowed his head low, gazing down at his sneakered feet."No…Maybe. I don’t know-“

"Am I sensing some jealousy here?"Erik teased him and Charles quickly snapped his head up to shake it.

"No! Why should I be jealous?"

Erik chuckled quietly as he stared at Charles fidgeting before him. He’s just too cute for words.

"Let’s go topside, Charles."

Erik stood up and reached for Charles' arm. He led Charles up the rooftop access door, locking the door once more. He had a Bluetooth speaker with him and his mp3 player. He placed this upon the corner of the building's exhaust system, a box-like structure about three feet high. The night was cool yet balmy. The skies are already dotted with stars and from far off, the city lights shimmered dimly like a sea of lights.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?"Erik breathed out as he stared at the scene before them.

"Yeah, I like it here too,"

Charles turned to look up at Erik."So since you've already chosen me as your partner, does that mean I win that date?"Charles said, attempting to make light of Erik's situation. He wanted to cheer Erik up after everyone left the studio in a bad state. Erik smiled at him gently.

"Yeah, sure."

Charles blushed beautifully at that. He didn't think Erik was serious so he said nothing. They grew quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's company, that there aren't any words necessary. Erik suddenly broke the silence as he turned to gaze at Charles' profile. Charles dressed like he's still stuck in the 90's. He had on a plaid shirt and a neon yellow t-shirt underneath. His jeans didn't even fit him right.

"Come here, Charles-"

Charles drew closer and it shocked the hell out of him when Erik began to unbutton his shirt. He blushed furiously, pushing Erik's hand away and placing his hands over his chest as if Erik violated him.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you need some help with your wardrobe, Charles. Let's go into my house and I'm going to teach you how to properly dress-"

Charles eventually calmed down. He thought Erik was undressing him because the other wanted to do something indecent to him and now, it mortified Charles that he would think of such things about Erik. He knew Erik wouldn't get interested in him like that. Charles knew he wasn't anything special and Erik surely preferred women, not men. Erik led him into his house and taught Charles the basics of dressing cool. He helped Charles into a white button-down shirt, even though it was several sizes too big for Charles. He rolled up the sleeves so that it would fit Charles' pale arms. Charles kept his eyes averted that he did not notice Erik admiring his pale chest and slightly muscled body.

"Keep it simple. No loud colors and you should wear clothes that fit you-"Erik said in a soft voice, helping Charles into a pair of black pants, made of a stretchy fabric so it was a great fit on Charles.

"I know my clothes are just pitiful, but most of my clothes are hand-me-downs. I can't afford to buy new ones-"

"Let me help you with that then,"Erik said and then he gave Charles a slick little wink. Charles smiled warmly at him in response and then he held his arms out.

"How do I look?"

"Like a real dancer. Now let's go outside. We need to practice-"

They went back on the same area where Erik placed his mp3 player and they began to do their routine. After a couple of hours, they took a break, sitting upon the wide ledge railing, their backs resting against the rail. They listened to some songs playing on Erik's mp3 and then "Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps" began to play. Erik grinned at Charles in a naughty way. He stood up and took Charles by the hand and they began to dance a Rumba move to the music with that slow and then fast step; hands linked and faces so close they could almost kiss. For some reason, Charles just looked so inviting to Erik. He can't seem to stop gazing into Charles' blue eyes. Was it possible that Charles was attracted to him? The way Charles looked at him...

Erik led Charles through a spin and Charles gracefully moved about, following Erik's lead. Yet again, Charles was so attuned to Erik's direction that Erik didn't even need to give him anymore instructions. Erik had his hand around the side of Charles' slender waist and as Charles moved closer to lean against him, Erik moved in quick and kissed Charles on the lips. Immediately, Charles pulled back in shock, but he still kept his face close.

"Erik, what are you doing?"Charles whispered softly, his eyes trembling with his feelings as he kept looking into Erik's eyes. Erik nuzzled his face gently against Charles' burning cheek, whispering his response into Charles' ear.

"I'm taking a chance on you,"

Erik pulled back to smile at him affectionately and then he leaned in to kiss Charles again. Charles wrapped his arms about Erik's shoulders as they kept on kissing, hoping with all his heart that this wasn't some dream.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late post. I've been very busy again. :( So this chapter is a mix of things and there's a bit of funny in it for me too, but depends on how you look at it, I guess. I only hope you find some entertainment in it ;)

 

When Charles went home that night, it almost felt as if his feet weren't touching the ground. He felt so light and free...so happy after his first kiss with Erik that he didn't even notice Logan waiting for him in their living room. He was climbing up the stairs, smiling dreamily to himself when his Uncle Logan made a throat-clearing sound to get his attention. His Uncle would usually be asleep around this time, but he was actually lying in wait for Charles. The happy cloud over Charles vanished altogether when Logan made his presence known. Charles' shoulders drooped and then he turned to face his Uncle.

"Where the hell have you been? You didn't come home last night and you didn't even call your mother! Sharon nearly had a heart attack, thinking that something bad happened to you! What the fuck have you been up to?" Logan cried out angrily.

"I'm sorry. Things just got so busy at the dance studio that I-"

His Uncle Logan quickly cut the distance between them and the other grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"What? Don't tell you me you've been wasting your time with that dance crap again!"

"I just wanted to do something that I want on my own time-"Charles said quietly, but Logan would have none of it.

"You have better things to do than spending it in that dump! You have a responsibility to your mother and don't forget that you have your duties at the restaurant-"

"We aren't even open during the weekends!"Charles cried out petulantly, frustrated that his Uncle ventured to put him through this guilt trip. He pushed his Uncle Logan's hand away from his shoulder and continued to climb up the steps, regardless if his Uncle followed him while fuming expletives at the back of his neck.

"Fuck this, you little shit! Are you trying to mouth off me? Hey! Don't turn your back on me! I'm still talking to you!"

Logan grabbed his arm violently, forcing Charles to stop. He wearily turned to meet his Uncle's deadly stare.

"It's late. Can't we just talk about this tomorrow? Look, I'm sorry I didn't call mom, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions-"

Logan's eyes widened in his fury, exasperated by Charles' petty defense. "You wouldn't hear shit from me if your so-called decisions were actually responsible. Coming home late, making your mom worry. Would you call that the actions of someone responsible? Huh?"

Charles' didn't want to say anything disrespectful, so he quietly took in his uncle's ire. Logan loudly ranted and raved and when he ran out of steam, he dismissed Charles with one last tongue-lashing and then Charles trudged up the stairs and entered his room. He pressed his back to his locked door and sighed heavily. Why can’t his Uncle understand him? He's already finished college and yet his Uncle treated him like he was some teenage delinquent. He just wanted to enjoy his new-found happiness now that so many things are opening up for him. For the first time in his life, he just wanted to feel alive. His Uncle was only right in one instance. Charles failed to contact his mother the other day, only recalling it at a later time and then he sent her a text message, informing her of his whereabouts before Ororo opened the dance auditions to find Erik a partner. His phone had numerous missed calls from his mother and he cursed himself for doing something so insensitive to her. He wanted to apologize to her, but she was probably asleep and so he decided he'll have to do it once she is up.

He walked towards his dresser and looked into the mirror. It has been a long while since he had the courage to gaze at his reflection head-on. He used to hate staring at himself in the mirror, only giving himself a fleeting glance, but now, he dared to think that he might be attractive enough for Erik. Erik kissed him! They kissed for a long while and when they finished, Erik offered to walk him home. Charles smiled at his reflection, his cheeks glowing with a faint blush, still recalling that wonderful moment when he and Erik kissed. The feel of Erik’s lips on his, the taste of Erik’s mouth. Charles sighed once more, albeit with longing and then he placed his chin upon his palms, a dizzy smile still on his face. He found it incredulous that Erik would choose him over Emma Frost, but as Erik had explained to him, while the other walked him back to his home, that Emma wasn't a trustworthy person. Truly, she could make the studio famous, but her association with Shaw made her actions suspicious. For all Erik knew, Emma might be baiting them with the intent to ruin their chances to join the competition. Erik didn't want to put it past Emma and above all, Erik had faith in their moves.

"Charles, if I'm to take up another dancer partner, I'd have to take on another guy. You were right, you know? These steps require power and thrust. It needs a masculine drive. I can't dance my new steps with any woman for this reason. We're already a perfect match when we dance together and knowing the way Emma danced, she won't be able to do our steps-"

"I see," Charles said as they walked side by side down the empty streets. Their town barely had any people out and about during this time of the night.

"Besides, I'm not only dancing with someone I like, I'm dancing with someone who has heart-"

Charles quickly looked up and Erik winked at him in a conspiratorial manner that Charles had to smile back.

"You remembered,"Charles murmured, blushing softly.

"Of course I do!"

Charles giggled."Well our first encounter wasn't exactly my finest. I know the people at the studio practically laughed when the instructors asked me to show my dance moves during my admission into the studio. I remember what you told everyone that first day, after I finished making a fool of myself. You told everyone, 'He sure has heart!'. You even said it with a straight face and I thought to myself, here's a guy willing to take a chance on a bumbling and awkward nobody like me-"

Erik shook his head in an admonishing way."Charles-"

"Well it's true! I was awful back then, but now you've made me stronger and better than how I was before. What you said that day inspired me to find the courage to come up to you and offer up myself as your partner, especially when you said the same thing to Ms Salvadore when you sent her away. You said you'd rather dance with a beginner with heart and it just...caused these sparks to fly in me. For a moment, I thought you were making a reference to me and our first meeting-"

"To think that I almost sent you away. I'm just glad things turned out differently-"Erik said, gazing at Charles in wonder.

Regrettably, they arrived at Charles' house. Charles almost did not want the night to end. They stood there, facing each other before Charles' front gate and then Erik planted a quick kiss on his forehead, gazing down at him affectionately.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Charles-"

With that, Erik hurried off without another word and left Charles standing there for a long while, too stunned with happiness to make a move. In due time, he snapped out of his reveries long enough to sense the cold seeping into his skin and then he entered the house, only to face his Uncle's hostility. Surely, there will be more of it by tomorrow morning, but Charles didn't want to think about that right now. The promise of tomorrow with Erik made him smile endearingly to himself until he fell asleep.

 

Whenever they faced each other, they can't seem to stop smiling, as if they both shared a delicious secret that the others in the studio can't help but notice it. Erik and Charles nearly collided at some point while Charles practiced a West coast swing dance with Kitty Pryde along with the other students. Scott danced with Jean Grey while Alex danced with Rogue. The brother and sister tandem, Peter and Wanda danced together. Sean Cassidy wasn't around that day, calling Ororo and informing her that he was under the weather. Usually, Kitty danced with him and not Charles. From time to time, the instructors taught older students quick courses on dancing and at the moment, Azazel taught several ladies Rumba. Moira taught a couple some Tango moves and in one corner, Hank taught Foxtrot to several youngsters who needed to learn the steps for a school performance. Even though the studio appeared to have new students, these people however, only came to their studio for several sessions. In short, they were only here temporarily. They didn't attend the studio to compete professionally and this is what the studio direly needed. They only have a few regular students, albeit young ones, willing to commit to the art of ballroom dancing and Erik was thankful that they remained with his studio even with the threat of the studio closing.

"Sorry!"Charles said quickly, a dismayed look crossing his face. Erik pretended to roll his eyes at him. The other students doing the Swing stopped dancing momentarily and Kitty looked equally as embarrassed as Charles. Kitty thought it was her fault because she tried to go in too slow. The other instructors continued with their work, only slightly distracted by the incident and glancing over at Ororo's class. Erik was wearing a black turtleneck that day and he had on dark gray pants. He walked over to Charles and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't hesitate to lead. When your partner changes her pace, you have to learn how to take charge and redirect her! Allow me to show you!"

Erik nodded for Ororo to repeat the song and she went to the player to take it back to the beginning. Erik began to dance with Charles, with Erik showing Charles how the lead should move and directing Charles' movements.

"Now lead me! Show me what you've learned from that!"

Charles followed Erik's instructions and as they danced, the other people in the studio noticed the intensity in the way Charles and Erik gazed at each other, along with the familiar and intimate way they moved together. Half-way through the set, Erik stopped the dance and stared down at Charles, a soft smile playing about his lips.

"Good! Continue with your class, Ororo!"Erik said and then he walked off without another look back, but Charles gazed after him affectionately and Kitty noticed the way he looked at Erik before she started dancing with Charles again. She found it odd. Throughout the day, Erik kept reappearing around class, helping teach the students several dance techniques, but his eyes always returned to Charles. Ordinarily, Charles didn't get much attention from anyone, until now. The other students murmured about the odd behavior of the pair; their meaningful glances and their secretive smiles. Erik lingered close to Charles as the other assisted Hank in teaching the children Foxtrot, smiling and laughing over something with him and doing so in a quiet manner, as if they were flirting.

"I'm not imagining things, am I? Do you see the way Erik kept looking at Charles? I mean, they keep making googly eyes at each other-"Jean commented as she squinted at Charles and Erik from across the room while the other students sat back to take a break.

"Come on! It can't be that! Erik's as straight as they come! He's too macho to go for that gay thing!"Alex scoffed as he followed Jean's line of sight.

"Maybe they're just getting friendly, I don't know-"Scott added as he remained seated in his chair.

"I saw it too, Jean! The way Charles mooned over Erik was just too syrupy sweet! It's creeping me out!"Kitty said, making a face.

Rogue stood close by, leaning against the wall. She chewed on her gum and remained silent, letting the others continue with their assumptions. Hank ordered Charles to put aside the Foxtrot manuals in Erik's office when the children left. Charles suddenly dropped the books while he was walking and Erik immediately knelt close to him to help him pick up the books. Charles blushed and looked away as Erik kept gazing at him intently. Peter snorted, stifling a bout of laughter.

"They are so gay for each other alright. No doubt about it!"

The other students looked over to him and shushed him because he spoke too loudly, but then again, they all thought the same. Something was definitely happening between Erik and Charles. Erik followed Charles into his office, announcing loudly that he had locked it and that he would open it for Charles. Charles entered the office first and then Erik also entered and closed the door. They did not come out for some time.

"Now don't tell me they are actually making out in there!"Peter said snidely, laughing. Peter's sister Wanda remained silent like Rogue. It wasn't her business anyway.

"Shut up, Peter! You don't know what you're saying!"Scott responded in indignation. He always idolized Erik and he didn't want to think his idol would go for twinks.

"So what if they are? It's their life and nowadays, there's nothing wrong if two men get into a relationship. I happen to think its cool!"Rogue suddenly said and everyone turn to look over at her, astounded to hear her even make an opinion at all. Rogue, like Ororo dressed herself to express her individuality. Rogue wore dark makeup and favored an emo style, wearing black leather coats even in muggy weather and piercings. She dyed part of her dark red hair with white streaks, specifically, the locks that framed her face. She always had a bored demeanor about her and frequently kept to herself. Scott recovered himself and shrugged. In either case, whether Erik was gay or not, he still admired the other.

"Ok, I'm keeping time. Let's see how long they're gonna stay in there!"Peter said and he started a timer on his watch as the other sat back to stare at the door.

Erik and Charles did make out on the couch in Erik's office, with Charles lying on top of Erik's body. Erik had decided to get physical with him by taking his relationship with Charles further. He began to grope Charles' body and Charles moaned softly as they kissed, trembling slightly because of the thrill he felt, just to have Erik desiring him. Erik's hands wandered slowly down Charles' back, on to his waist and then Erik's hands gripped and squeezed at his backside. Charles thought Erik was taking things way too fast. He pulled away from the bliss of Erik's kisses.

"Erik, I think I had better leave. Ororo might be looking for me-"Charles gasped.

Erik gave him a huge grin and Charles was slightly perturbed to see Erik's shark-like smile, as if the other was about to eat him up. It was disturbing yet equally fascinating to look at."Don't worry about her, Charles. Let's just kiss some more-"

"They might wonder why I'm taking so long in your office!"Charles cried out, pushing Erik away from himself, as Erik made these ridiculous pouty faces, intent to smother him in kisses.

"Let them! I don't care what they think!"Erik said, grabbing Charles' cheeks and raining his face with kisses. Charles struggled in his embrace. He finally managed to push Erik back and he practically ran out of the room, his cheeks burning up. To his surprise, he saw that the other students were watching Erik's door for his exit.

Peter uttered a wild, cackling laughter and waved his watch towards Charles in a taunting manner." Twenty minutes and eleven seconds!"

Charles realized Peter was keeping time over his length of stay in Erik's office. They must know that something romantic was happening between him and Erik. Cheeks blushing furiously and feeling utterly mortified, Charles rushed off towards the locker rooms to wash his face and cool off. Erik emerged from the office moments later with a languid smile on his face. He leaned on the door frame and gave the students an unabashed yet penetrating stare.

"What are you all looking at?"Erik drawled and the students took this as their cue to disperse.

Erik scoffed at their retreat, unconcerned over what they thought about him and Charles. However, the instructors were not blind to the situation. They all noticed it too, of course. Hank, Armando and Moira kept out of it, but both Ororo and Azazel needed to say something about it. Ororo scolded Erik in his office after she told him she would like to discuss the matter privately.

"He's a student Erik! What were you thinking? He's too young for you, not to mention that he's also an innocent young man!"

Erik made a face at her, quirking one eyebrow up."Just so you know, Ororo, he's no longer a young man. He already finished college for Christ's sake! He's free to make his own decisions, as well as I do! Besides, we're not in a bureaucracy here where it's not cool to like or date someone just because they have the same gender!"

Ororo's eyes widened in shock."You're dating him?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at her."What if I am?"

The admission appalled Ororo and she placed a hand on to her forehead."No wonder he keeps staying in the studio late. You and him-"

Erik smiled at her defiantly."Yes,"

"-are having sex?"Ororo cried out indignantly. Erik's eyes grew round at her exasperation over his supposed raunchy nights with Charles that he struggled to keep a straight face. She didn't know that he and Charles weren't doing anything of that sort. They practiced their secret dance routine and that was all. Erik bit back the bark of laughter that rose to his throat, placing a hand over his mouth. He tried to maintain a serious demeanor.

"So what? It's not like we're making out before you people or doing anything indecent-"

"Thank you for sparing me the details!"Ororo said, holding one palm up in a ward-off gesture, exasperated beyond words.

"Are we done with this discussion? Because frankly, I have other things I have to do besides explaining myself to you like you're the boss of me!"Erik said evenly, showing her that he's about to get testy if she persisted. Ororo rolled her eyes at him, exhaling a weary breath and then she stopped at the doorway before stepping out.

"Just don't hurt that boy, Erik. He's a good kid."

Erik offhandedly waved a hand towards her."Yeah, sure!"Ororo gave him one last pointed look and then she left.

After she left him, Azazel entered Erik's office next, approaching Erik's table slowly and scratching the back of his own head. Erik's reserve of patience was slowly wearing thin. Everyone was on his case today for some reason.

"So...you and Charles-"

Erik pressed his lips together in a thin line and leaned forward on his table with deliberate slowness."Well, yeah. I like Charles. Anything wrong with that?"

Azazel placed his hands on his hips and stared at Erik hard."Yes and that's my beef with you. If he's the reason you can't focus on searching for a dance partner, then this place should very well go to seed right now. It would spare our other students the heartbreak and disappointment to see the studio close-"

"What are you saying? That I don't care about the studio anymore? You people just don't have any idea! I'm working hard, struggling day and night to keep this place afloat!"Erik said loudly, glaring out at Azazel in anger.

"Then why don't you have a partner yet? Four more months Erik! You don't have time to practice with anyone on such short notice!"Azazel cried out with feeling and this was the first time Erik had seen his friend lose his cool.

Erik wanted so badly to tell Azazel that he did have someone and that both he and Charles had to keep their moves a secret from everyone else because he knew they would oppose the partnership. They didn't know about Charles' special moves. Surely, they would immediately assume that Charles wouldn't be able to do anything that would amaze them.

"I do have someone-"Erik said in a low voice and Azazel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I already have someone. We've been practicing non-stop,"

Azazel exhaled a relieved breath at the news. He shook his head in disbelief. Erik's been holding out on them all this time.

"Why didn't you say so? You've had Ororo so upset over nothing! I gotta tell everyone about this-"Azazel made as if to leave, but Erik stopped him.

He quickly stood up from his chair, alarmed."No! Don't tell them anything!"

"Why?"

"It's a secret!"

Azazel snorted at that."Erik, regardless if you want to hide her, you don't have much of a choice. The promoters of the Grand Prix are holding a Showcase portion for the contestants of the competition this weekend, to confirm that the talent will be up to par. In this case, they'll be weeding out people-"

Erik looked as if he was about to have an apoplectic fit. He didn't even know about _that_."What the fuck!"

Azazel nodded slowly, unperturbed by Erik's response."So whoever she is, she'd better be ready for what's coming-"

Erik sat back heavily. He blankly stared down at his desk at this news. Azazel didn't wait for Erik to say anything; Azazel calmly opened the door and stepped out, announcing that Erik has a partner and that they'll be attending the Grand Prix Showcase after all. Erik barely noticed the whoops of joy from outside. He was too busy feeling shell-shocked. How was he to break this gently to Charles?

 

As soon as Erik informed him, Charles began to freak out. Charles still stayed at the studio, despite the talk of the other students around him. He remained in the locker room to avoid them, only coming out when they showered and changed clothes. He met up with Erik in his office later that evening and Charles nearly bolted out of the room after Erik told him about the showcase, but Erik grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Erik embraced him, doing his best to soothe his young partner.

"Charles, calm down. We can do this! Hell, we're going to dance in the Grand Prix eventually! This shouldn't come as a surprise to you anymore-"

"Erik, I don't think I can do this! It's too soon! I'm not ready for it!"Charles cried out tearfully, afraid to face so many people and afraid of making a fool of himself. He didn't want to bring shame to Lehnsherr's dance studio. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the actual competition, but the showcase was an entirely different matter. It was this weekend! They wouldn't have enough time to practice. Erik kept on holding him, even as he struggled and then Erik kissed his lips softly, gently running his hands over Charles' shoulders. Erik pulled back, whispering in his ear.

"Shh!It's ok. Calm your mind! Just calm your mind, Charles and listen to me. I'm going to the Graymalkin Ballroom Centre to write down our names in the registry tomorrow. Once I do that, there's no turning back. You're my partner and you can't back out. Do you want to know why I'm doing that? It's because I have total faith in you. I wouldn't do that if I wasn't sure about you-"

Charles looked up at Erik in disbelief. It astounded him that Erik would put such faith in him, convinced that he would be able to pull it off. Although the Graymalkin community didn't have anything against men dancing together in the competition, Charles just didn't have the right amount of self-confidence yet. Pitted against professional dancers, Charles knew that no matter how much he practiced, he didn't have the years of experience under his belt to match their skills. Erik placing his trust upon him was just too much. He didn't want to be the cause of the studio's downfall. Erik thought of something to help calm Charles' nerves.

"Come on. Let's go to the rooftop-"

Charles remained silent, glumly allowing Erik to lead the way. He thought Erik would encourage him with a bout of practice, but Erik led him into his bedroom instead. Charles didn't want to entertain Erik's need for a make-out session. He showed Erik his annoyance when the other locked the door.

"Erik, I'm not in the mood, ok? I don't want to-"

Erik went to him and planted a hungry kiss upon his lips, hugging him tightly. Charles closed his eyes and savored the kiss, letting Erik slip his tongue into his mouth. He felt light-headed and weak in the knees once more. Charles didn't want this to distract him from their predicament and so he pulled away from Erik's arms.

"Erik just stop it! The other students are already talking about me! About us!"

Erik sighed and reached for his hand."Why should you care about what they say? What they say about you wouldn't matter anyway. What matters is what you feel about me and what I feel about you. I like you Charles, I really do, and I want us to deepen our relationship-"

Charles chuckled weakly at that."So your idea of going deep is getting me in the sack?"

"No. It's not just about that-"

Erik went to him again, gently reaching for his cheek to draw him close and then he kissed Charles passionately. Charles couldn't control his feelings any longer. Erik was such a good kisser that he just couldn't resist him. He melted against Erik as they kissed and Erik edged closer to the bed, guiding Charles to lie down. They just continued with their torrid kissing until Charles had to break it off, gasping breathlessly. His heavy-lidded eyes glimmered up at Erik as the other gasped over him. He could feel Erik's body heat, burning against his skin. He could certainly feel more of Erik down there and it startled Charles to find that he'd automatically wrapped his legs about Erik's waist, his ankles crossed, one over the other. His hands had snarled up into Erik's hair, restlessly running through Erik's locks. Erik slowly reached up and caressed Charles' hair away from his face.

"Dancing is about passion, Charles. It's not just about technique or years of practice. If I'd ever learned anything in dancing, it's this. Although I've failed to show other people my passion back then, now that I'm dancing with you...now that you've sparked this fire in me, I know that people will see that I'm a passionate person-"Erik murmured softly.

It is true. Everyone saw Erik as a rigid person and it showed when he danced. Charles realized that when he and Erik danced, something also changed within Erik. It wasn't just him that had gone through a transformation. Charles was too focused on practicing and keeping up with Erik that he failed to notice it. Charles gently reached up and held Erik's cheeks in his hands and then he drew the other close to kiss him hungrily. Making out like this surely elicited something else in them. Charles felt the nether stirrings of lust within his body as Erik caressed and kissed him. Erik seductively circled his hips against Charles' hips, letting the other feel his erection and Charles moaned wantonly as Erik kissed his chest and his nipples, lapping them up with his tongue and sucking hard. Charles writhed against Erik, allowing the seduction to go on. He bit his lower lip in anticipation as Erik kissed his torso, the other's burning kisses trailing down to his belly and before Erik could touch his zipper, Charles frantically pulled away, gasping raggedly.

"S-Stop! I'm...I'm..."

Charles couldn't tell Erik that he was about to come. It was too embarrassing to him and yet his body burned for more, his own mind ached with his desire, hungry for Erik's pleasuring. Erik knew exactly what sexual pangs Charles suffered and he wanted the other to experience his first sexual encounter with him. He began to zip Charles fly open and Charles, in a panic tried to pull away.

"Erik wait! I think-"

Erik sighed and looked up at him meaningfully."Do you really want me to stop, Charles?"

Charles bit his lower lip anxiously as he held Erik's stare. They gazed at each other for some time and then he answered Erik truthfully."No."

Erik carefully reached for Charles' zipper and he slowly zipped Charles' fly open. He pulled down Charles' pants along with his underwear, leaving Charles with only his T-shirt on, the shirt rucked right up to his upper chest. Charles uttered a quivering moan as Erik kissed his cock, licking at the upper side and then he took Charles' cock into his mouth and began to suck him intensely. Charles could only moan and thrash about in ecstasy as Erik pleasured him with a fervid blowjob. As Charles neared the limit of his arousal, his hips rocked up rhythmically to meet Erik's mouth as the other worked on his erect dick. Erik added fuel to the flames when he began to caress Charles' balls as well. Finally losing it, Charles' shoulders hitched up violently as his come spurted into Erik's mouth. He threw his head back, mouth half-open in a state of rapturous bliss. Charles released a satisfied sigh, gasping and breathless afterwards. He shyly looked down at Erik, as the other clutched at his cock loosely. Erik smiled up at him, gasping softly himself.

"You feeling better now, Charles?"Erik drawled out, gently releasing Charles' cock and caressing his lover's hip.

In response, Charles let his head roll back on to the pillow and he stared up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile upon his face, his creamy cheeks touched by a soft blush. He began to laugh quietly.

They didn't practice that night. They just snuggled and kissed and with much reluctance, Charles left Erik to go to his Uncle's restaurant to work. As he worked, serving customers and helping in the kitchen, Charles thought of a plan that might help them in the competition.

The next day, Erik headed for the Graymalkin Ballroom Centre by himself and then he filed for a registration. Surprisingly, the attendant taking care of the registration papers didn't even look over Erik's papers. When Erik stepped out of the center, he ran into none other than Sebastian Shaw. Shaw was the epitome of your typical ballroom dancer, feeding off his own fame and being pompous about it. He had on an expensive dark red silk shirt and a Rhinestone-studded, white leather jacket and leather pants of a matching color. He'd combed his dark red hair and slicked it back, giving him a cool, supercilious appearance and on his fingers, numerous jeweled rings. The Paparazzi and adoring fans followed Sebastian Shaw around and when their gazes met, Shaw gave him a dismissive sneer. Hanging onto Sebastian Shaw's arm was Angel Salvadore. She haughtily turned her nose up at Erik as the press and the Shaw's fans followed him inside while he registered for the competition. So Angel was now Sebastian Shaw's partner. Although seeing Shaw made his blood boil, he decided not to let the other get to him. When he saw the venue, an idea came to him on how to impress the crowd.

He had spoken to a promoter present during the registration while he looked about the stage, studying it and then he offhandedly asked the fellow if the dancers could use any props.

"Sir, anything that will rouse the crowd is a must in this competition. Use whatever means necessary for you to do so-"

Erik beamed at him with his huge, shark-like grin that the promoter thought Erik was intending to do something outrageous."Well, er...as long as whatever you do is within reason. No naked prancing or bizarre stunts involving fireworks or fire-"

"Of course! I wouldn't think of doing such a thing!"Erik said and shook the man's hand enthusiastically and then he left. He hurried back to the studio, hoping to catch up with Scott and the other students. He decided to keep this from Charles so that Charles wouldn't go against his plans.

 

"Where the hell is he?"Erik muttered as he worriedly looked at his watch. He did not want to make any assumptions that Charles would be a no-show tonight. He was still in his own dressing room at the Graymalkin Ballroom Centre, on the night of the Performance Showcase. Erik held out some hope for him. Notwithstanding getting a case of cold feet, Charles wouldn't abandon him just like that. The other instructors had taken up a table among the crowd watching the performance of the competitors and Erik was glad that he and Charles would be performing last. He had enlisted the help of his studio's students with the props they had prepared for their dance routine. However, no one in the studio still had any idea that his dance partner was Charles. He had kept it a secret from everyone else. He decided to worry about that later. His main concern right now is Charles. Someone suddenly entered his room without knocking and he turned to face his visitor.

"What-"Erik began to say as he turned in his seat and to his immense shock, it was Charles. Charles had donned a black bustier and a black taffeta skirt with a thick layer of tulle and a long embroidered trail. He also wore a curly blond wig and black mesh stockings. It left Erik speechless. He could only gawp at Charles in this getup. It was equally mind-boggling to see Charles wearing makeup and heels.

"Why in the world did you wear that?"Erik asked, finding it astounding that Charles would go to such lengths.

Charles nervously kept his head down, staring at his high-heeled feet, his cheeks naturally blushing a furious shade of red."I...I thought, people wouldn't recognize me if I'm wearing this. Under the stage lights, I'd look like a girl, right?"

Erik slapped a hand over his eyes. "Charles you didn't have to do this. I've put your name in the registry. I'm supposed to be dancing with a guy!"

"I'm sorry-"Charles said, his shoulders sagging in defeat. Erik went to him and lifted his chin.

"Don't be sorry. We'll have to make do with what we have. I'll explain it to the event officials that it was part of our routine. Are you still feeling nervous?"

Charles exhaled a trembling breath."Yes."

Erik kissed his cheek affectionately. “It’s just nerves. It will pass. We'll be alright-"

It was too late to have Charles change into something now. He heard the announcer call out his name and the announcer emphasized the word 'partner' after announcing their turn. Erik grabbed Charles' gloved hand and led him down the narrow passageway, leading towards the stage. Charles found it odd that instead of a crowd, a long stretch of white fabric obscured them from everyone's view. Charles thought that the stage crew would draw up the curtains at the last minute. Erik left him for a moment and spoke to someone from the passageway and then he hurried back to Charles.

"Since you're wearing this outfit, I asked them to change the accompanying music. We'll do set number three from our practice routine-"

Charles froze up and then he swallowed nervously, waiting for the curtains to come up. Brow furrowed, he turned to look up at Erik. Erik looked so handsome in his formal ballroom suit, a black and white number, complete with a bow tie. Charles gestured towards the white fabric.

"Is there a problem with the curtains, Erik?"

Erik smiled down at Charles knowingly."No. It's working quite fine-"

"Then why-"

Before Charles could finish his question, the music began to play and at their side, the stage crew activated the white lights.

_"Erik still won't tell me who it is! I was waiting for the announcer to say the girl's name, but they just kept saying the name of the lead and then they'll just say 'partner'. How are we ever going to find out about her now?" Ororo hissed angrily, fuming in her seat. She nervously wrung her hands together, anxious over how the crowd would react to Erik and his partner. It killed her that she didn't even know Erik's routine. Erik kept everything hushed up and she hated Erik for doing this to her._

_"Don't worry, we'll see her in the flesh soon enough!"Moira whispered and to everyone's astonishment, they didn't get to see Erik and his dance partner after all, for instead of showing their faces to the crowd, Erik and his partner danced behind a stretch of opaque white fabric, illuminated only by the white lights from the back and causing their shadows to 'dance' upon the fabric. Hank McCoy and Azazel's jaws dropped as they stared at this performance. It was mad and yet it was brilliant. It tantalized the crowd, their attention drawn to the dance routine, instead of the spectacle of the performers themselves, and what a performance it was. Erik and his partner danced a Swing number to Frankie Valli's "Can't take my eyes off you". The way Erik's partner moved in a fluid and hypnotic way as she danced with Erik certainly wowed everyone in the room. Mesmerized, the crowd clapped and cheered as the lights illuminating Erik and his partner changed colors._

_Ororo was beside herself with joy, watching Erik and his dance partner, clapping along with everyone else as she cried uncontrollably. Armando placed an assuring arm around her and the crowd gave Erik and his partner a standing ovation as they performed a modern Swing routine that verged on the acrobatic. Erik's partner maintained her poise and grace as she and Erik went through perfect swivel kicks, multiple turns and intricate hand motions. Azazel glanced over at Shaw's table, where the pompous peacock and his friends sat. Shaw was seething with jealousy and rage, seeing Erik doing something that amazed everyone. It incensed him that Erik had finally beaten him._

Erik and Charles reached the end of their routine in time to the music. Erik had Charles' weight resting on the side of his hip as he held on to Charles and rotated on his heels, his eyes only on Charles' face. He drew close and planted a kiss upon Charles' lips and Charles smiled at him warmly when he pulled back. The music had already stopped and the lights had already dimmed down, and yet Erik continued to dance with Charles, feeling buoyant and happy, just dancing with him. The cheering and clapping outside was just deafening. They didn't notice that Erik's students watched them from the passageway, their eyes nearly popping out of their skulls. They were the ones operating the light show and when the music stopped, they clamored at the passage to get a look at Erik's partner. It was quite a shocker to see that Erik's dance partner...was none other than Charles, the clumsy beginner. Charles suddenly sensed their presence and when he did, he lost his nerve. He collapsed to the floor, losing his balance and Erik bent down to help him up, concerned.

"Charles? You've got to be kidding me!"Scott cried out in dismay. Charles could do nothing but hide his face in his utter shame.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope this makes up for the last chapter. I know I promised no angst, but I keep getting drawn back to my roots XD I needed the angst factor. We only have one chapter to go and as you know, it's going to be a happy ending as always :) <3 Thanks for your continued support for my work to those who know me, despite my delays and my constant absence.

 

Charles wept quietly as he ran down the dark streets, occasionally sniffling and wiping at his face furiously with the side of his arm. Everything that happened was just awful. He wanted to run and run until his feet gave out from under him. He'd felt depressed before, but not like this. The things they said to him really broke his spirit. He tried not to think about what they said, but it kept coming back, swallowing him up in a dark place.

"What were you thinking, Charles? You looked so stupid out there! If people knew Erik was dancing with a beginner like you, a clumsy guy in drag no less, he'd be the laughingstock of the competition!"Scott said in a condescending, yet annoyed voice, as if Charles had offended his sensibilities with what he had done. Jean and Kitty actually nodded in agreement, while Peter and Wanda regarded Charles with their silent loathing.

Charles could only blink at Scott, speechless and feeling ashamed of himself. The other students surrounded him and they were glowering at him; the way they looked at him in an accusatory manner made him feel small, like he'd committed something heinous or perhaps, something especially offensive. Erik couldn't come to his aid because he was taking heat from the other instructors as well. Erik and the instructors were arguing loudly at the side of the dressing rooms while the students corralled Charles in a corner close by. Erik worriedly looked over at Charles, wanting to see if he was alright, but he was currently detained. Alex shoved Charles' shoulder to get his attention.

"You probably talked Erik into it! He wouldn't have done something like this if you two weren't so frigging lovey-dovey! You're just both not thinking straight! Yeah, that's right! We know you're only sleeping with him to get attention! That's why we never liked you! You're a sneaky, suck up piece of homo-faggot shit and we'd be better off without you!"

Charles swallowed thickly, a numb feeling spreading from his face down to his body. He suddenly couldn't breathe, like something heavy was pressing down on his chest. His eyes trembled slightly with unshed tears as the other students continued to tear at him with their words. Not everyone intended to shoot him down. Rogue actually tried to stop them from saying mean things to him.

"Stop it, you guys! This dance competition is open to same-sex partners. There's nothing wrong with what they're doing!"Rogue said hotly.

"Yes, there's something wrong with it, alright! Charles will eventually humiliate himself before those people and he'll drag Lehnsherr studios to the ground! Look at him, dressed like this! He looks like a clown!" Sean said derisively and that was the last straw for Charles. He turned from them and ran out of the Ballroom Centre, ripping the blond wig from his head and running into the night, his sight blurry due to the tears streaming down his face. As he ran on, he tore Ororo's old costume from his body, running bare-chested and wearing nothing but his shorts. He had ripped the mesh stockings off and even left Ororo's high heels on the pavement. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous, running half-naked down the streets. He's a clown to them after all. All he wanted now was to get away from everyone. He was too overcome by his grief that he did not hear Erik calling his name over and over, the other chasing him. The only sound he could hear was the sound of the cars whizzing past him and the thumping of his broken heart. Erik finally burst forth, catching up with him and then he wrapped his arms around Charles to stop him.

"Charles, please stop!"

"Let me go!"Charles cried out brokenly, sobbing as he did so, but Erik wouldn't let him go. He drew Charles to himself and hugged him fiercely.

"Charles, I didn't hear what they said to you, but you shouldn't let them get to you! They didn't know any better!"

Charles shook his head weakly, his face contorted with his crying."No, they're right! I'm a pathetic joke! I'll just bring shame to the studio! Look at me! I put on those clothes in an effort to hide myself because I didn't want to embarrass you, but I ended up humiliating you even further! You should just dance with Emma! If you danced with her, the studio will become popular-"

Erik grabbed Charles' cheeks so that the other would look at him directly."Charles, I don't want to dance with Emma. I want you. I don't want anybody else. We've been together, all this time and the more time I spent with you, the more I've come to terms with something very important. I realized that winning isn't everything. I don't care if we aren't popular or if we fail to win in the competition. Hell, I could always file for a loan to save the studio! We'll eventually achieve our goals if we work on our routine together,"

Charles could only stare up at Erik, stunned.

"We are on to something amazing together. People just don't know about it yet, that's why they couldn't understand why I chose you as my partner and besides that, I don't just want you as my dance partner, I want to be with you. I've seen you grow as a person and I could see how hard you've worked your ass off to get to this point, I see you as you are, Charles. I see you-"

Charles began to sob, too overcome by Erik's words. Regardless of their surroundings, Erik pulled Charles close, kissing him and pouring all his feelings into the kiss. Charles immediately melted against him, tentatively placing his hands upon Erik's chest and allowing the other to comfort him within his loving embrace. Sighing into the lingering kiss, Charles finally pulled away, nuzzling his face against the crook of Erik's neck.

"You're nuts, you know that?"Charles murmured, albeit affectionately as Erik held him.

"Ah, yes but you like it anyway-"Erik joked back. They both chuckled over their situation, standing there a while longer and then Erik offered to accompany Charles back home. Erik also offered his suit coat to Charles, because the night was chilly and Charles barely had anything on. Although the view of Charles' barely clothed body pleased Erik, common decency prevented him from taking advantage of the situation. Erik wrapped his coat affectionately around Charles, while the other looked up at him gratefully. Erik then took out a handkerchief and began to wipe off the smeared make-up from Charles' face. It touched Charles deeply that Erik accomplished these small gestures for him. As soon as Erik finished the task of helping make Charles presentable, they began to walk side by side, not saying a word to each other, comfortable in the silence that passed between them. When they got to Charles' backyard, Charles tried to return Erik's coat but Erik insisted that he can keep it.

"Just keep it for now. You don't need to give it back to me-"

"I'm already home. I don't want to ruin your suit coat-"

"Charles really, it's ok-"

They pushed back at each other in hushed tones, but Charles suddenly froze up when he heard his Uncle Logan's voice from his back.

"There had better be a logical explanation as to why you're standing half-naked in the middle of the night on my goddamn lawn, Charles-"Logan said bitingly.

Charles slowly turned around and when he did, his Uncle saw Erik standing out on the sidewalk. Logan's face contorted with anger and he pushed Charles aside to grab at Erik's collar.

"So you're the reason he's been coming home late! I saw your face on the news. You're his instructor at that washed-up studio!"

"My studio's not washed up!"Erik replied tersely back, his eyes narrowing down with defiance. He pushed Logan's hand roughly away, smiling insolently."I'm not just Charles' instructor, I'm his dance partner. We'll be dancing in the Graymalkin dance competition together!"

Logan became thunderstruck, his furious gaze going from Erik to Charles, then back to Erik again. When he found his voice, he shouted out his disapproval.

"I won't allow it! Charles, I forbid you from going to that studio ever again! Now, get in the fucking house and let me deal with this asshole!"

Charles just about had it with people trying to bring them down. He quickly went to Erik's side and defiantly met his Uncle's eyes."No!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I said no! If you won't let me dance with Erik, then I'll run away and I'm never going back again! I won't work in the restaurant anymore and I don't care what else you have to say! You can't stop me from doing what I want!"Charles said with feeling, reaching out to hold Erik's hand. Logan's eyes immediately went to their clasped hands and then he suddenly realized, Erik was not just Charles' partner, they're _together_. Charles thought that Logan would start to rattle off with some homophobic slurs and attack them both. Instead, Logan sagged against their wooden gate and sighed heavily, his expression softening.

"This is all my fault. I've put these ideas in your head, Charles. You're like your dad. Passionate...driven. There's just no stopping it when you feel strongly over something-"

Erik appeared confused at first, unsure of how to respond to Logan's sudden capitulation, with Charles equally so. Logan gestured with his head that they should head inside the house.

"Come inside. Let's talk. You're freezing your butt off out here, Charles-"

Charles blushed under the harsh street light illuminating the backyard and meekly went inside. Erik hesitantly moved forward and entered the house as well. This was the first time Erik had entered Charles' house. Charles hurried upstairs to wash his face and get dressed and when he went back down, his Uncle and Erik were sitting in the living room, waiting for him. Charles nervously took a seat next to Erik, waiting to hear what his Uncle had to say.

"Listen, Charles. Let's get one thing straight. I didn't want you going to that studio because of what happened to your dad. You know he had the same lofty dreams you're having now. He wanted to become a famous dancer, but he failed to break into the business. There's just too much competition during that time. Still, your dad kept at it. All that came to a halt when he got sick. Before he passed away, he asked me to guide you, to get your head straight and keep you out of trouble-"

"I'm only fulfilling his dreams. What's wrong with that?"

"Charles, he didn't want you to suffer the same fate. Passion and talent could only get you so far. You have to be pragmatic nowadays. I'm pushing you into the restaurant business because I want you to have a stable future. It's what your dad would have wanted. Get your head out of the clouds and into reality. The real world will just eat you up and spit you out if you don't man up and face it-"

Logan could see that Charles wasn't about to budge. He wearily turned to face Erik.

"Why don't you talk him out of it? Can't you see that you're teaching him unrealistic ideals, wasting time in that studio of yours? There's more to life than just dreams and fantasies. Those ideals aren't going to feed your families or put a roof over your heads! Just so you know, I used to dance the Argentine Tango with Charles' dad. We were famous back then, but I eventually grew out of it. It's just a phase! Whatever you're both getting into-"

Erik did a double take, placing a hand over his mouth."No way! You're Jim 'The best there is' Logan! I thought you looked familiar-"Erik said in an awed voice. Erik had apparently heard about Logan before. His father had told him stories of two men dancing together in an international competition and thrilling the crowd with their dance moves. Lehnsherr senior even showed Erik a grainy picture of Logan and his partner from a newspaper clip once, but that had been awhile back. Talk about coincidence!

Logan made a face."Let's not focus on that. That's a past I don't want to dig up. So, will you talk some sense into this boy?"

"No."Erik said, flat out.

"What the hell?"Logan shouted, indignant.

Erik thought Logan was about to lunge at him, then and there because of Logan's sudden movement. Logan almost did shoot out of his chair, but thought better of it. An angry vein visibly pulsed from Logan's reddening face. Logan struggled for control and sat back with forced calm.

"Why?"Logan said tightly.

"Because you're wrong about us. Dreams and fantasies are the very things that made this real world of yours possible because people like us pushed their fantastic ideas forward and dared to dream up crazy things due to their passion. Sure, we may not look like much now, but you should see Charles on the dance floor. You have to see how special he is. Everyone's attention will be on him and even if we fail, we'll just keep trying until we get to the top-"

Charles could only look at Erik with affection as the other said those passionate words. Logan did not say anything for a while, staring at them hard. Finally,"Show me then-"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! There's no other way you could convince me otherwise!"

Erik quickly stood up and he gave Charles a confident wink. He reached for Charles' hand and led him towards an open area in the living room.

Logan stood up as well and started up a well-preserved LP record player and in a moment, music began to stream from old-fashioned speakers arranged on both sides of the player. As soon as Erik and Charles caught the right rhythm of the song, Erik began to lead Charles into one of their Argentine Tango stances. Logan watched them silently and likewise, Charles' household woke up to the sound of "Vuelvo al sur". Peeking from upstairs was Charles' mother and his half-sister, Raven Darkholme. They heard the argument earlier, but didn't come out of their rooms until they heard the music playing. They watched, entranced, as Charles and his partner, Erik Lehnsherr moved to the sensuous cadences of the music. Raven met Sharon's eyes as they leaned on the handrail. Raven could see tears shining from Sharon's eyes.

"Charles' father would be so proud. Look at your brother dance, Raven!"Sharon said, her voice tremulous.

Raven patted her shoulder and smiled. They continued to watch the pair dancing, until the music ended. Erik looked over at Logan, proud of what he and Charles had accomplished, his chest heaving. Erik's face fell when he saw the skeptical look on Logan's expression.

"Well, what do you think?"Erik said, his eyes wide and intimidating.

Logan stepped towards Charles, glaring down at him hard; he seemed to be searching for something in Charles' eyes. Then he acknowledged Charles performance with a nod of approval.

"That was good, Charles. That was really good-"

In a moment, Charles' face lit up with a bright smile. He had not smiled at Logan like this for a while now. He had always thought that Logan was too controlling and that he would never get any support from his Uncle and now the other encouraged him with his words. That happy moment became struck from him when his Uncle turned on Erik and said the opposite. Charles thought that his Uncle would equally praise them, but he was wrong. Logan pointed a disapproving finger at Erik.

"You on the other hand, you suck! What do you think Tango is about?"Logan said evenly.

"What? What's wrong with the way I'm dancing?"Erik cried out angrily. His eyes had narrowed down to slits and his chest puffed up in his defiant indignation at Logan's words. Logan shot back with a derisive retort.

"Are you kidding me? You dance like a cornered nun! You're too stiff in the hips! Tango is about sexuality and aggressiveness. I ain't feeling that vibe from you-"

Erik was about to launch into an argument with him, but Charles interjected. He grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Then teach us how it's done! Teach us the right way to dance Argentine tango!"

It startled Logan to hear Charles ask for his help. He could see that dancing meant a lot to Charles. Even though he had promised Charles' father that he would do everything in his power to draw Charles away from that world, he couldn't stop Charles from making his own choices. Logan had a hard day at the restaurant earlier, but that didn't matter now. He took out his dancing shoes from one of the cupboards in the kitchen and then he put them on. He then got up from his seat and stared at them intently.

"Alright, then! I'll do it or I'm never going to hear the end of it if I refuse. Ain't that right, Sharon?"

Logan sensed Sharon and Raven's presence from earlier on.

"You've certainly read my mind, Jim-"Sharon said sweetly and then both Charles and Erik smiled up at her. Raven giggled at the turn of events and silently watched the men practice their dance moves.

Logan was in this case, a far worse slave driver than Erik. He frequently used a ruler to slap Erik's arm if he made a mistake and it was all Erik could do not to strangle him.

"What the hell are you doing? When I meant sexuality in your movements, it's not just about pumping your hips like you're humping something! Charles is not a hump toy, got that? Argentine tango between male partners is asserting your maleness, showing your partner you're controlling the dance; showing your sexual side without doing so overtly!"

Erik fumed silently, but he patiently bore with it. Logan is a master of the craft after all. Charles gently reached down and touched Erik's hips, surprising him.

"Here,"Charles murmured softly and even though it should have insulted Erik that his own student taught him, he understood that this wasn't about his ego. If they are ever going to get a chance in winning the Grand Prix, he had to push that aside. Charles guided his hips, controlling the motion and then Charles slid the side of his hip sensuously against Erik's hip. Erik was finally getting the hand of it.

"There! That's it! Move your hips slowly, control the movements-"Logan encouraged him.

They practiced deep into the night, eventually getting into the groove of things. Logan even began to laugh with them when they made mistakes. Meanwhile, Sharon and Raven watched them from the living room, taking their seats upon the sofa and cheering them on. Logan actually joined Erik and Charles in a silly dance that had Sharon and Raven cackling wildly. When they finished, Sharon and Raven had already prepared them a late dinner and they all ate together, with Charles and Erik telling them about the Showcase and the coming Grand Prix. It impressed Logan when Erik explained what they did earlier to draw in the crowd with their Swing dance, using the white sheet and the lights to show a Shadow dance.

"People are going to talk about you by tomorrow-"Logan said, taking a slug of beer and sighing in satisfaction. He was dead tired, but having a relaxing time with the family made up for it.

"I'm counting on it!"Erik said, unable to hide the excitement he felt. He didn't care if everyone at the studio opposed his partnership with Charles.

Charles' mother invited Erik to stay over for the night and she prepared the sofa for Erik to rest on, placing pillows and comforters for his use. When everyone was in their bedrooms, Charles quietly crept down to make out with Erik. Logan knew about their intimacy, but he didn't say anything. As long as Charles was happy and as long as Erik treated Charles right, then he was willing to overlook their relationship, odd as it is.

 

Erik avoided the studio like the plague, spending more time with Charles and Logan at Charles' house and even helping out Charles at Logan's restaurant. The other instructors constantly called Erik on his cell phone, but he ignored their calls and their text messages. He would rather practice with Charles and Logan than get into a heated argument with any of them. Besides, they didn't support his cause. Once the day of the competition arrives and they see his dance moves with Charles, only then would he deign to forgive them. Charles had repeatedly chided him for not clearing things up with the instructors and the students.

"I can't forgive them, not yet. Look, they said some mean things about you! I find that unacceptable so I'm punishing them!"

"Erik, there's no use holding on to any hate. They did say mean things to me, but like what you've said before, none of that matters anymore-"

Erik suddenly reached out and gave Charles a rough hug."You're a really good person, you know that?"

Charles blushed softly and gave Erik a bashful smile. Charles actually became an instant sensation after the Showcase. People were buzzing about the mystery dancer that had captivated them with his/her dancing. More people came to Lehnsherr's dance studio, asking about Charles, but the instructors and the students kept quiet about it. They didn't want to say anything, unless Erik said anything about it first and Erik was currently avoiding them. All this furor over Charles grew into a full-blown frenzy and this was exactly what the dance community in their area wanted. They wanted to arouse the people's interest in ballroom dancing once more. Obviously, Erik and his 'partner' are still in the competition, despite their absence at the Showcase's eligible contestants announcement, with Ororo representing them instead. The competition officials even refused to name Erik's partner because they wanted to capitalize on the dancer's mystery. Erik and his partner also had the media asking, 'Who is the mystery dancer at the Showcase Performance that night?', splashing the tabloids and the news with a still from their unique performance at the showcase.

Shaw seethed with fury that someone else took his limelight after the Showcase. Shaw had taken to drinking and verbally abusing Angel, sending her away from his opulent mansion that day. His elegant mansion and his fancy cars were the result of his championship winnings in the International competitions. He mostly squandered his money on outrageous outfits and on the side, he did drugs, although it was against the competition rules. He weaseled out of the compulsory medical check-up given to the competitors and spent most of his time preening and tanning himself on his tanning bed. He taught exclusive dance lessons only to rich clients, but lately he's been getting less and less calls for private lessons. It infuriated him that Erik ruined his plans to draw the people's interest back to him. He thought he'd broken Erik's spirit by frequently bribing the past competition officials into letting him win, with Erik none the wiser that the officials saw potential in Erik. Circumstances were different now because the event wasn't handled by the usual dance officials, but by dance proponents and sponsors outside of Shaw's usual circle. He needed to win this competition so that he could go back to the Internationals and earn some big bucks to continue living a life of luxury. His current stints involved attending rich people's functions and performing ballroom dances with his glitzy and oftentimes lengthy numbers. It was getting old. He gloomily sat in his Jacuzzi as he drank straight from a bottle of Dom Pérignon. Emma suddenly made an appearance, strutting towards the side of the pool in her revealing white mini dress.

"Are we acting like a pouty child because Erik took your thunder away with his moves? I told you, we needed to step up our game and do something different-"

Shaw gave her a cutting stare."I'm a celebrity! I'm a goddamned legend on the dance floor! I don't need to do flashy steps to get the crowd going. They just need to look at my expert and brilliant moves!"

Emma rolled her eyes at him."My, the ego!"

Shaw drew closer to her."Well what about you? What happened to our plan to sabotage Lehnsherr?"

Emma's cool smile fell and she looked away. They had planned to make Erik think that Emma had quit her partnership with Shaw, pretending to be Erik's partner, however, with the intent to pull the rug from under Erik at the last minute and dance with Shaw on the day of the competition instead, leaving Erik without a dance partner."He didn't buy it. Although a little birdy told me he found a dance partner after I auditioned at their studio. Apparently, it's someone we've never heard of before-"

"Who the hell is it?"Shaw said, unable to hide his frustration.

Emma shrugged."No one knows."

Shaw suddenly threw the bottle of Dom Pérignon against a wall and shouted at Emma. Emma jumped slightly at the sound of breaking glass."Then what the hell am I paying you for? Go back to Lehnsherr studios and figure it out!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!"Emma shouted back.

"I'll shout at you anytime I want! I own you, remember that!"Shaw snarled in response, his face a mask of rage. Emma stared at him angrily, appalled by Shaw's behavior. She muttered a response and stormed out from Shaw's pool room, her pride injured because Shaw treated her like some object and not a person.

 

Charles eventually got Erik to go back to the studio to make peace with the instructors and his students. It took a whole lot of convincing, but Erik finally made an appearance as the students and instructors practiced and trained in the studio.

"Erik! Oh my God! Where have you been hiding? People from all around kept asking about you and I didn't know what to say to them!"Ororo said, nervously looking around at everyone and wondering what Erik would say to them. Everyone was on edge as well, because they didn't know Erik's mindset. The activity in the studio came to a halt as they looked around uncomfortably at each other. Even though they had ridiculed Charles back in the showcase, he surprised them when he became the subject of the current mystery surrounding Lehnsherr studios by arousing the population's interest in him. It humbled them, particularly Scott, Alex and Sean. It embarrassed them that they had been mean to Charles. It surprised them even more when Erik spoke calmly to everyone.

"I know we had our misunderstanding at the Showcase, but I guess it was my fault. I kept everything secret from you. I kept quiet about my partnership with Charles due to two reasons. I wanted to keep things secret and I didn't want you to reject Charles, just because he's only a beginner. You've all seen how much he has improved as a dancer, but you haven't seen his special moves. I think now is the time to show you, so you'll understand why I chose him."

Erik turned to face Charles, smiling gamely."You want us to do a modern number or do we go for one of your Uncle's foggy records?"

Charles giggled, returning the smile."Let's do modern this time-"

Charles ran to the digital player and chose a song from their selection and everyone watched in silence as Charles and Erik took up their position. There was something different about Charles. An aura of confidence emanated from him and then to their shock, Charles took out two daggers from his coat pocket. They were just prop daggers, of course, but still it surprised them to see that props involved in Erik and Charles' number. Charles handed the other dagger to Erik and then 'A Los Amigos' began to play. Ororo's jaw dropped as Erik and Charles began to dance an old form of tango. She had seen it before, but not danced like this. Even though Charles and Erik didn't wear any costumes, the way they moved seemed to tell a story, of gangster foes locked in a long battle of wills, threatening each other with a knife to the throat and the promise of a quick death. Yet even though they are enemies for life, they admired each other's strength and passion, even to the point of becoming sexually attracted to each other. It was in the way they looked at each other; the way their bodies swayed with aggressive power and sensuality. It was simply amazing to watch. Everyone was gaping at their dancing, too shocked to say anything or to even make a move. When they finished their dance, Erik had dramatically ended it by pretending to stab Charles, with Charles falling to his feet, still holding his wrist as if he refused for their fight to end.

A thunderous silence filled the room. Only the sound of Erik and Charles' panting resounded as they stood before the group. For a long while, they all stood there, appraising each other and then Rogue began to clap, slowly followed by the other students and then the instructors joined in. Everyone was hooting and shouting in encouragement, along with their clapping and Charles could only place his hands over his lips and cry quietly. He finally felt their acceptance. The students all went to Charles and they apologized for the things they had said. They praised him and congratulated him for giving such a stellar performance while Erik walked over to Ororo. She was weeping as Erik drew near and then she threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you. That performance was simply incredible! Now I know, you'll make Lehnsherr studios big!"

Erik hugged her back. He whispered in her ear that there was nothing to forgive and the rest of the instructors greeted him and patted his back. He exchanged a look with Charles and they smiled happily at each other.

Later on, they celebrated at Logan's restaurant and they had a good time together, discussing their plans for the competition, with Ororo jokingly scolding Charles for raiding her old costume closet at the studio and ruining her dress. Charles could only blush and hide his face in his mortification, but Erik came to his rescue and promised to pay for damaged costume.

"He does look quite delectable in it, doesn't he?"Erik teased and everyone laughed, much to Charles' immense shame, but he was too happy to care anymore. Erik quietly reached for his hand from under the table and smiled at him lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry I posted this so late. I've been dealing with some personal stuff so I could only work on my fics in snatches. This is the last chapter for this fic and I hope you'll enjoy it somewhat :D Again, I'm dedicating this fic to lprock, thanks for reading my stuff and for the tumblr tags ;). Thanks so much to the people who have been so supportive. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm not around much.
> 
> NOTE: I did not completely follow Strictly Ballroom in terms of ending this fic. I do my own thing when it comes to my writing and only plucked a few ideas here and there.

 

Charles stared at himself in the mirror and even now, he couldn't believe he had gotten this far. He was starting to wonder if this was just all some dream; that he will wake up soon and find that everything was just a fantasy…or a nightmare. His hands trembled slightly as he knotted his tie. It was the day of the competition and he thought he would get past his nerves, but the more he tried to calm down, the more unnerved he felt. He worriedly licked his lips when he messed up the knot of his tie. He stopped for a moment to pace around the dressing room, running his hands through his hair, nostrils flaring as he tried to get himself under control. A knock at his door caused him to grimace, but then he saw that it was only Erik. Erik took one look at Charles' face and he immediately caught the apprehension Charles felt. He entered the room and reached for Charles’ shoulders.

"Charles, are you ok?"

"Not really-"Charles murmured, exhaling a shuddery breath.

Erik bent close to him and kissed his forehead."Charles you don’t have to be afraid. We’ve gone over our routine so many times. You’ve got this!"

"I know, but what if I make a fool of myself?"

"This is your first competition after all, so it’s quite understandable that you’d be afraid, but I believe in you Charles. You’ve got to believe in yourself too."

Erik noticed that Charles’ tie wasn’t knotted properly.

"Let me help you with this-"He reached out to undo the knot and he fixed it for Charles.

Charles smiled up at Erik affectionately, his expression becoming endearing. Erik actually blushed, just seeing that look on his face. Now that Charles didn’t wear glasses anymore, Charles’ blue eyes drew him in and a sudden urge to kiss Charles overcame him. He responded to that urge recklessly. He leaned in and kissed Charles on the lips, his kiss soft and meant to give reassurance. Charles froze up for a moment, surprised by Erik's sudden show of affection, but then he leaned in and allowed Erik to kiss him. Erik pulled back, grinning.

"Better?"

Charles sighed softly."Yes. Thank you, Erik-"

"Welcome, but Charles, surely you can thank me in a different way-"Erik said playfully.

"What do you mean?"

Erik leaned in and even though it was only the two of them in the room, he whispered his response into Charles' ear.

"After the competition, I want to do it with you, Charles-"

Charles backed away from him quickly, his eyes wide and full of disbelief, cheeks burning hotly."Jesus, Erik! Really?"

Erik nodded, his expression becoming testy."You don't sound pleased at the prospect of it-"He said dryly.

"W-Well, Erik...I don't know. I mean I haven't...that is, I never thought of going that far with you yet-"

Erik stalked over to him, causing Charles to walk backwards until Erik had him pressed up against a wall, Charles' eyes growing wide and fearful. Erik shot his hands forward, slapping them up against the wall, entrapping Charles between his outstretched arms. He leaned in and he drew in a deep breath. Charles smelled really good. He exhaled a breath over Charles' face, causing Charles to shiver.

"Don't you want me too, Charles? Don't you want to see how far we can take this? I love you and I want to show you how much I love you-"Erik murmured.

It truly shocked Charles that Erik felt this way about him. He'd been lusting after Erik ever since he started attending the studio, but he didn't think Erik would behave like this towards him. He placed a tentative hand over Erik's broad chest. He looked up and he could see the imploring in Erik's eyes, begging for his reciprocation. However, despite appearing reluctant, the moment Erik said that he loved him, it was more than enough to melt Charles' heart.

"You...love me?"Charles said, looking up at him shyly, blushing.

Erik kissed his forehead gently again."Yes, I do-"

Charles sighed and then he reached out to embrace Erik. He nuzzled his face against Erik's chest and mumbled his answer."I'll do it with you, if we win this thing-"

Erik grinned to himself, running his hand over Charles' hair; his expression lewdly expectant and full of triumph. Finally, Charles was giving in to him! A forced cough suddenly cut through their affectionate moment. It was someone standing at the doorway. They were too intent on each other that they did not sense that person's presence.

"Are you done with that Lovey-dovey shit yet? Your instructors and students want to speak with you guys-"Logan said, causing Charles and Erik to part as if they've gotten electrocuted. Charles' blush deepened, his expression fretful while Erik grumbled silently, annoyed that Logan had ruined their moment.

"Uh, did you overhear our conversation, Uncle?"Charles said in a small voice.

Charles looked up and to his dismay, he saw a vein pulsing in the middle of Logan's forehead, his uncle's expression sour. Of course he did! Charles wished the ground would just open wide and swallow him whole at this point. He was extremely mortified that Logan heard every single word. _Oh my God he heard it! Let me just die!_

Erik pretended to brush it off and led Charles by the wrist."Fine! Let's go, Charles-"

Before Erik and Charles could leave the room, Logan grabbed Erik's arm and glowered at the other."He's going straight home after this competition and I don't want to hear any crap from you! You're not porking my nephew!"

"Uncle Logan!"Charles wailed, embarrassed by what Logan had said. Erik didn't bother uttering a response. It pissed him off that Logan heard them, but it was just crappy timing. Right now, their priority is the competition. Erik hurriedly walked away from Logan, dragging Charles along until they got to the passageway where the others were waiting for them. It lifted Charles' spirits that they had everyone's support, especially the support of his mother and his sister, Raven. They were waiting there as well. Erik's parents sent word that they'll be coming in late.

As soon as Charles saw them, he rushed over to Raven and his mother and he hugged them."You're here!"

"Of course, Charles! We wouldn't miss it for the world!"His mother said, hugging him back fiercely. Charles could see the pride in her eyes and it encouraged him further to do his best in the competition. Raven looked him over appreciatively. Raven was the one who helped him with his outfit for the competition. With Charles' dark brown wavy hair slicked back, his cheeks glowing along his wide ecstatic smile, Charles will surely charm the pants off the people watching them. Charles looked really sharp in the black suit she picked for him, contrasting well with Erik's dark purple suit. The inspiration for their number involved Argentine Tango and the 1930's gangsters' style. It was a fitting choice. Raven reached out and placed an arm around Charles.

"We're so proud of you, Charles. No matter what happens, we just want you to know you're already a winner in our book!"Raven said with feeling. It actually left Charles speechless. He thanked her, hugging her one more time and then he turned to face the other students and his instructors. They gave him their well-wishes after Erik finished receiving his own greetings of good luck from them. It made Charles feel even better, knowing that everyone from the studio supported them. He and Erik would soon receive their instructions to assemble with the other competitors on the dance floor. He exchanged gazes with Erik and Erik grinned at him in a naughty way. A part of him wondered what Erik really thought of him. For one thing, Erik was initially strict with him and came off as cold and serious, but now he realized that Erik was actually a closet pervert on the inside, itching to get into his pants. He cringed when he recalled that moment in Erik's office.

 

It was only a few weeks until the Graymalkin Grand Prix competition. Despite all the buzz surrounding Lehnsherr studios, everyone in the studio kept Erik and Charles' secret, including keeping it from their new members. Alex Summers presently danced with a new student named Clarice Ferguson. Alex was initially skeptical of Clarice's heritage due to her last name. Ferguson is a Scottish name, but Clarice looked anything but Scottish. She looked like she is of an Asian descent. Nevertheless, he didn't dwell on it because all that mattered to him was that she's attractive and that she's new. Aside from Clarice, they have a new member named Bobby Drake, a former College Hockey player who currently danced with Rogue. Alex thought their partnership hilarious because they were the opposite of each other. Rogue was Emo and constantly chewed gum while Bobby Drake behaved like a squeaky-clean choir boy. Bobby was initially intimidated by Rogue, but he eventually came to like her. They also have a new male student named Janos Quested. Kitty was instantly smitten with him and abandoned Sean Cassidy as her dance partner, leaving Sean to partner up with Charles instead. Scott meanwhile, remained as Jean's partner, while the brother and sister tandem, Peter and Wanda Maximoff maintained their own partnership.

"Look at her! Ogling at her new partner! She dropped me just like that, for him! So unfair! I tell you, man, she's a fucking opportunist!"Sean muttered to Charles as he glowered at Kitty and Janos dancing Paso Doble, while he's stuck dancing Paso Doble with Charles. Charles giggled quietly, dancing the rapid steps of Paso Doble in time with Sean. Sean didn't have anything against dancing with Charles, knowing that the other dated their head instructor, Erik, but it incensed him that Kitty abandoned him just because she found Janos attractive.

"I'm sure a new female student will come around, Sean. The studio's becoming famous after all-"Charles soothed him, allowing Sean to be the lead in their dance routine.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get me a hot babe and I'm hoping she's not as flat-chested as Kitty!"Sean said in a loud and insolent voice, causing Kitty to give Sean a lethal glance. Sean gave her a smug grin and in return, Kitty gave him the finger, eliciting laughter from the other students, including Charles.

Azazel stepped forward and swatted Sean's head with a rolled-up newspaper, his expression stern."Shut up and focus on your steps, Sean. I don't want any name-calling in my class, got that?"

The others snickered at Sean's humiliation as Sean sheepishly nodded in response, but they all continued dancing anyway. After the dance lessons, the students took their break and sat upon the chairs lined up against the wall close to their break room. Jean and Rogue remained at the Ballet bars before the studio mirrors doing their stretches while Kitty gushed over Janos, commenting on his muscles and sitting along with the rest.

"The Grand Prix is coming up soon, guys! Any of you thought of buying new clothes for the event?"Wanda asked the rest as she sat next to her brother. Peter remained quiet this time, playing a game on his cell phone.

Scott and Alex both shook their heads.

"Nah. I'll just wear my old suit-"Sean said.

Wanda's eyes widened in indignation. "This is a big event! We're representing the studio. We have to look good like Erik and-"

Before she could say Charles' name, Peter slapped a panicked hand over her mouth, dropping his game. He gave her a warning stare and Wanda immediately understood. It embarrassed Wanda that she almost made a slip. Because of the arrival of the new students, the instructors as well as the current students decided to play along with Erik's wishes to keep things secret. For now, they couldn't trust the new students to keep Erik and Charles' secret just yet. Janos' ears actually pricked up, eagerly waiting for anyone to mention Erik's secret dance partner by name. It disappointed him that no one dared to say anything. Erik suddenly opened the door to his office studio and everyone froze up. The tenured students had already prompted the new ones on Erik's rigid personality so Clarice, Bobby and Janos were equally as scared as everyone else when Erik stared at them intently. Erik had on his black turtleneck again, with a brown leather jacket over it and he had on his usual tight gray pants. Charles brightened upon seeing Erik, his cheeks glowing, admiring Erik's handsome profile. Erik gave him a brief look and then he pretended to glare at everyone.

"I know this is on short notice, but I need someone to help me clear out some of the old paper work in the office. Moira's school was kind enough to donate one of their old computers to the studio, along with an All-in-one scanner and I need a volunteer. Any takers?"

Everyone groaned, wanting to avoid doing any chores, everyone except Charles. Charles zealously waved his hand up, eager for Erik to pick him. Erik grinned at Charles. Of course, he expected Charles to offer up his assistance. Erik gestured for Charles to come over. Charles entered the room and then Erik informed everyone not to interfere, announcing that he will lock the door to avoid any disruption in the sorting process. The new students didn't think much about it, but everyone else exchanged knowing looks. The new students had seen the state of the office and they knew Charles got a raw deal. They found his enthusiasm quite odd, though. As soon as Erik locked the door, Charles could see that the paperwork was already half-sorted. Erik placed a finger over his lips and smiled at him conspiratorially.

"I've been sorting since last night. Let's practice, Charles-"

Charles chuckled at Erik's ingenuity and got into position with him. Erik played an assortment of ballroom dance music whenever they practiced secretly, because during the actual competition, their ability to dance in rhythm will be part of the judging factor, regardless of what music played out. They only got better each time they practiced, matching each other's movements. Charles could basically dance Erik's acrobatic dance moves even in his sleep. They switched it up between Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Rumba and Erik's dance steps. Despite Erik's objection, Charles called Erik's dance the 'Lehnsherr moves', advising the other that they had to call the steps something. The steps required the lead to bend down and swing the partner overhead, then they would do turns and arm extensions without breaking the synchronicity of their steps. Erik's steps also involved an entire body spin, with the lead holding the partners legs and spinning the other in midair. This was the difficult part; the move was somewhat dangerous because one false move and Charles might break his neck or his back if he fell. It was a good thing that they have more leg room this time. Still, it was a cramped space. They finished their dance with Erik holding Charles against his body. They were sweating slightly, feeling each other's body heat rising. Charles' chest actually heaved with his exertions, but he turned to face Erik, smiling triumphantly.

Erik grinned back."It's official. That trophy's as good as ours!"

Charles chuckled at Erik's confidence."You really think so?"

"I don't just think so, I know so!"Erik rapped back. He patted Charles' shoulder, but then his hand suddenly slowed down the motions, turning into a seductive caress and then Erik's grin widened in a lewd manner. Charles turned and he caught Erik's expression. Seeing that look on Erik's face suddenly made Charles uneasy. Erik spoke in a low voice.

"Come to think of it...I remember telling you it doesn't matter if we win or not. Regardless of the outcome, I think I want something else as a reward for my efforts-"

"W-What?"Charles said, swallowing thickly.

"You-"Erik said huskily, embracing Charles to himself, kissing the back of his head. Charles pretended to scoff, but he was actually nervous on what Erik might do.

"No! Stop fucking around, Erik!"Charles said, laughing uneasily, but Erik began to lick his earlobe; he could feel Erik's body heat rising up in a different way, like some sensual heat rose from his pores, reaching Charles' senses. Charles felt something hard down below, pressing at his backside and he knew exactly what it was. In a state of panic, he pulled away and rushed for the door, surprising the students outside when he flung the door open. They gaped after him as he briskly walked towards the shower room to take a bath. He felt so hot and flustered due to Erik's nearness. He was starting to take off his shirt when Erik suddenly entered the locker area, causing Charles to start up in shock. Erik reached for his wrist because Charles looked like he was going to run away again.

"Hey! If you didn't want to you just had to say no!"

Charles broke away from him, breathing harshly."I did tell you no, you idiot!"

Erik gave him an embarrassed, lopsided grin."I just wanted to make out and maybe...get you a little naked-"

"See? I knew it!"Charles said accusingly and pointed in the direction of the dance area."There are students in the dance studio! What if we can't help ourselves and they hear us moaning?"

"Ok, fine. We'll do it when they aren't around-"

Charles slapped a hand over his eyes."No, Erik! God, you are behaving like a total horndog! Couldn't you just wait until I'm ready for it?"

He looked up and saw the dejected expression on Erik's face and he realized he was acting like a total ass for saying what he had said. It was as if he was rejecting Erik's affections. He suddenly went to Erik and held his hands. Erik flung him a quick glance and then he quickly looked away again.

"Don't be like that. If we are going to do it, I wanted to be ready, that's all-"

"Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy-"

Charles pecked a kiss upon his cheek."Good. Now get back there before people start thinking crazy things about us-"

"I don't care what they say or think about us. I'm proud of us. I'm proud of you-"

"Thank God for that!"Charles said, chuckling over the matter now. His smile fell though when he saw Erik's bright expression dissolving into an obscene eagerness. Something in Erik's smile just disturbed him.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 

Erik and Azazel closed the studio for the day while the students all trooped out of the door. Usually, Charles would stay to practice with Erik but this time, Wanda and Rogue encouraged him to join their group while they purchased clothes for the competition. Since the others wouldn't be dancing in the competition, they opted to buy regular suits for the boys and cocktail or party dresses for the girls. Lately, Charles was beginning to develop a close friendship with the other students. They invited him whenever they went out to eat or do things unrelated to dancing, finally earning their acceptance. Erik allowed him to leave and have a good time with the other students. Charles was opening himself up over to new things and he didn't want to be in the way of Charles' progression. Charles nodded towards Erik in acknowledgement before he left, carefully hiding it from the new students.

"Aren't you going to practice with him today?"Azazel asked as he mopped the floor with Erik. Erik stopped for a moment to look over at the other.

"We already practiced in the office, although it is kinda cramped to practice in such a small area. You know we're trying to keep things secret from the new students for now, not to mention I'm trying to hide this from Emma. She's been lurking around our studio. She thinks I don't see her, but I do-"

"She's trying to find out who your mystery partner is-"

Erik nodded grimly. He knew she was up to something, but he didn't want Emma catching him off guard. Azazel gave him a lazy smile.

"I think I have a solution to your problem."

Erik looked over at Azazel, eyes going wide."What?"

Azazel continued to mop the floor, sloshing soapy water about."You know my Uncle who owns the auto repair shop where I work, right? The top part of the shop was formerly a dance studio. My Uncle's intending to rent it out, but it's in need of some repair, so it will take some time before he lets it out. We just recently cleaned it. Used to be our stock room. Lots of open space. Old brickwork with a black and white tiled floor-"

Erik clapped Azazel on the back, ecstatic to hear this news."You sure about this?"

Azazel nodded, grinning."Yep. Why don't you both use it? You can meet there secretly. I'll let my Uncle know. He'll understand. I cover the night shift anyway, so I can let you guys come in and by the way-"

He suddenly looked about to make sure no one was in earshot and whispered in Erik's ear."There's a bedroom in there. In case, you know, you want to do some other dancing, like the one you do under the sheets. Just clean up after-"

"What the fuck, Azazel!"Erik said, shocked out of his wits at Azazel's suggestion, although he did want to have sex with Charles really badly.

Azazel shrugged, his grin becoming wide."It's written on both your faces. You want him, he wants you. It's so obvious-"

"It is?"Erik said, baffled.

Azazel just winked at him and then he began to whistle as he continued to mop the floor, leaving Erik to stand there stupidly for a while before Erik came to his senses to continue his chores with Azazel.

 

"They announced your names! You better head on to the ballroom!"Moira said and Erik and Charles took their Fedoras from Raven, who assisted them in their costume. Charles' knees shook slightly and he felt light-headed as he followed Erik. The other instructors and students headed towards their seats to watch the event. In a moment, Ororo distributed the ballots that everyone must fill out to vote for Erik and Charles and besides that, they now have the added votes of the studio's new students. Even though they only received knowledge of Erik and Charles' partnership that day, that didn't prevent them from lending their support. Scott was already filling out his ballot and then he turned to face Hank McCoy.

"Mr McCoy, who's going to collect these ballots?"

"Some ushers will come around to collect it from us, deliver it to the coordinators and then they will tally the votes-"

"Cool! Well we all know my vote's already for Erik and Charles-"Scott said, waving the ballot about.

Hank gave him a wry smile, filling out his own ballot before the lights dimmed down. Rogue suddenly turned to look about, her brow furrowed.

"Where's Peter and Wanda? They're supposed to sit next to me. The competition is about to start-"She said.

"Peter's probably recharging his power bank, playing his stupid games and Wanda went with him-"Kitty said, seated next to Janos and gazing at him in adoration, while Janos struggled to hide the discomfort he felt because of her attentiveness towards him.

"Yeah, it's starting alright-"Alex said and sure enough, the lights were suddenly dimmed down and the spotlights pointed on to the ballroom itself, the competitors waiting for the music to play. The people who excitedly waited to see Erik's partner were immediately taken aback when they realized that his partner...was a man. Could this be the mystery dancer that captivated the audience during the Performance Showcase? That's just impossible! The silhouette of the dancer dancing against the backdrop of white fabric at the showcase performed with grace and poise, qualities that only a female competitor giving a caliber performance could accomplish. It can't be this relatively unknown young man with the fair cheeks and the frightened, wide blue eyes. Charles turned to look towards his family, who received VIP seating close to the dance floor to watch him and Erik. His Uncle Logan gave him one nod of acknowledgement along with a proud smile. His mother sent him a flying kiss, her eyes glimmering with both pride and joy to see her son in the limelight. Raven waved towards him enthusiastically. He then turned his eyes on to his Instructors and fellow students and he saw that they were definitely rooting for him. Charles exhaled, getting into position next to Erik. Erik gave his hand one more reassuring squeeze and then the announcer began to speak.

 

At this instant, Peter was charging his phone in one of the empty dressing rooms. He had a hard time finding an open outlet he could use and wandered around until he found one in an unlocked room. He used his sister as a lookout while he charged his phone beside a dressing table, sitting on the floor to hide. Wanda sat next to him, grumbling and complaining.

"Peter! The competition's about to start! I don't want to miss Erik and Charles' performance! Can't you just do this later?"

"Wait up! I'm almost done!"

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

Peter suddenly shut his phone down and hid in that niche beside the dressing table, sidling next to his sister. Whoever it was, that person entered the room briefly, picking a package up and was speaking to someone else on a phone.

"Like I said, Shaw. I got your ballots here! I'm going to mix it in with the other votes and no one will suspect a thing! You'll be the winner by a landslide!"

Both Peter and Wanda turned to look at each other in shock. No mistaking that voice. It was Emma Frost and from what it sounds like, she and Shaw planned on cheating by putting in fake ballots for Shaw. Emma didn't see them and rushed off to distribute the fake votes.

"Oh my God, Peter! Shaw's going to scam the other performers!"

"We gotta tell everyone about this! Come on! Let's go!"

Wanda and Peter ran as fast as they could back to the seats, looking for Ororo and Azazel. When they saw their instructors, they informed everyone of what Shaw and Emma were up to.

"That motherfucking cheat!"Azazel hissed angrily. He'd always had this notion that Shaw's been cheating all this time. It was no wonder Erik didn't ever win any of his previous competitions. He was quite sure Shaw had something to do with those incidents as well. He grimly gestured for everyone to come closer to him.

"Listen, I have a plan-"

 

Surprisingly enough, even though the people were initially skeptical of Erik and Charles' performance, they became riveted to these two male dancers. They haven't seen anything quite like Erik and Charles' dancing. They were particularly drawn to the connection between the two dancers, not to mention the amazing dance number the two performed. It was tango and yet, it wasn't. With every change of the music, they stayed true to the story they seem to be telling with each movement and each step. They both exuded masculinity and a dangerous sensuality and above all, they were so in sync that even a nuanced movement seemed charged; captivating. They both threw their Fedoras away, mimicking the beginnings of a brawl, using Erik's steps. The audience clapped their way. Clearly, they were the crowd favorite. There's no denying it. When Erik threw Charles overhead, the audience actually gasped in shock only to sigh in relief when Charles harmlessly landed on his feet and matched Erik's stance without breaking a step.

Charles found his anxieties disappearing when he focused on nothing else but Erik. He could hear the crowd's applause, however it all seemed so inconsequential to him now. The only thing that mattered now was the dance and Erik. They danced to some unfamiliar tunes, but with Erik leading him, Charles found himself maintaining their usual rhythm and synchronicity, regardless of the slight change in their stances due to the shifting music. He faintly heard the crowd's roaring cheer and whistles when he and Erik brought out their daggers and they began to dance to some slow tune, with Erik's eyes glinting warmly at him. A hush suddenly fell over the crowd, hypnotically drawn to the slow steps and the sexual cadences that could only be Tango; knives poised at each other's throats; the ritualistic and slow circling of two gangsters locked in battle, ready for the inevitable knife fight. Their knives switched from one hand to another expertly as they continued to circle menacingly. When the music quickened, so did their movements.

The other dancers seemed to pale in comparison to them even though there were several standout dancers as well. Shaw and Angel danced close to Erik and his male partner and Shaw couldn’t hide the hatred in his expression as he kept throwing Charles and Erik cutting glances. Erik and Charles were beating them. Shaw was so focused on them that he failed to see another dancing pair, wearing matching silver and purple outfits dancing their way and they collided with Shaw’s arm because he failed to move out of the way. Shaw pushed them roughly away, causing them to topple backwards and Angel could only look on in dismay at Shaw’s behavior. Angel grew conscious of the cameras pointed at them. She winced when she heard one of the event commentators criticizing Shaw for his ‘gross lack of dance etiquette and unsportsmanlike conduct’. She actually wanted the dancing to be over soon so that she could just leave.

Meanwhile, Emma flirted with the ballot collectors to get them to do her bidding. She handed them the ballots with the fake names and they unwittingly added it with the regular ballots. The ushers who functioned as ballot collectors were mostly male, so it was easy for Emma to manipulate them. However, she did not notice that Erik’s students followed her as she made her rounds. Because Erik's students watched her every move, it prevented them from fully seeing Erik and Charles' stellar performance. Jean wistfully gazed out at the ballroom, taking a brief glimpse of the dancers in their colorful, sequined outfits, feather-lined silhouettes and the swishing and swirling of tulle and taffeta. She envied their confidence, their flair and self-assured moves as they danced on. She hoped that one day she could enter similar competitions to represent Lehnsherr studios.

“What are you doing standing there, Jean? Come on!”Scott called her over and she ran over to him. They had to get back to Hank McCoy and hand him their ‘proof’. Janos and Kitty were the last to return to their seats.

“Did you get it?”Hank said as he looked up at them.

“Here it is!"Janos said and Hank uncharacteristically gave them a wicked grin.

The competition was coming to a close and Charles didn't even care anymore. He was having the time of his life, dancing with Erik in that ballroom. While it is true that the female dancers were all so beguiling and attractive, he and Erik accomplished the feat of driving the audience wild for them, regardless if they were the only male pairing in the competition. Charles gave Erik his most winning smile, his fears long gone from him. They finished their dance, back to circling each other slowly, changing their usual routine and then the music stopped, but they did not stop circling and staring at each other intently. They didn't even hear the din of the clapping and cheering; they were that focused on each other. Erik knew they both gave their all on the dance floor, but he didn't say anything because it didn't matter anymore. They accomplished what they came to do and the sense of fulfillment it gave him was the best feeling in the world. Erik eventually noticed that the other dancers were leaving the dance floor.

He suddenly reached for Charles' wrist to lead him away."Let's head back to the others. Maybe my parents are up there with them-"

Charles nodded in agreement and they headed in the general location of their group's seating, occasionally getting sidetracked due to people stopping them to greet and praise them. When they finally got to their seats, Azazel quietly informed Erik of Shaw and Emma's nefarious plans.

"I knew it!"Erik growled.

"Don't worry. We've got something on them. Hank's handing it over to the event coordinators as we speak-"Armando said smugly. Erik looked towards him, curious over what they've done. Erik's parents saw his performance with Charles and he went to them and hugged them both, giving them a huge grin.

"I'm proud of you, son!"Jakob murmured into his shoulder as they hugged.

"Thanks, dad! I'd like you to meet my partner. His name is Charles Xavier-"

Charles timidly shook both of Erik's parents' hands and it surprised Charles when Edie, Erik's mother hugged him instead.

"You were amazing back there! I'm sure your parents are very proud of you!"

"Thank you, Mrs Lehnsherr-"

Before they could launch into any further conversation, one of the event coordinators called for everyone's attention."Ladies and Gentlemen, we have finished tallying the votes, but before we announce the winners, may we have Sebastian Shaw and partner come over to the coordinator's table please-"

Shaw, feeling extremely smug and full of himself, strutted down the aisles with Angel trailing after him. He thought the coordinators were asking for him to step forward to announce him as the winner. Shaw stopped before their table, his glittering smile as spangly as his glitter-speckled electric blue shirt. However, Angel's face fell the moment she saw the coordinators glowering at them. Shaw was still oblivious of the aura of displeasure emanating from the group.

"Mr Sebastian Shaw-"

Shaw stepped forward, chest proudly puffed up. He chuckled and attempted to make some conversation."Yes, I've done it again! You must be wondering, how do I always manage to do that? I'm just that good, I guess-"

The bespectacled judge didn't even bother to hide his distaste for Shaw."You Sir, are disqualified."

Angel slapped a hand over her eyes, wincing. Shaw still had his smile on, but then it slowly decayed to bewilderment when realization dawned upon him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You are disqualified! How dare you make a mockery of our event by having your colleague place fake votes in! I shall see to it that you are banned from participating in any dance events or competitions. Every dance association will know about your dishonesty!"

Shaw couldn't believe it. They found out about the fake ballots, but how? One of the coordinators turned around a laptop and it showed videos of Emma distributing the fake ballots. Erik's students took a video of Emma using their cell phones and Hank compiled it on to his laptop to show the judges. Just like that, Shaw lost it. He slapped his hands upon their table and pointed at the screen.

"Wait! This is all a misunderstanding! I would never do something like this! Why don't you ban her? She's the one placing those votes in! Not me!"

To Shaw's dismay, the coordinators were not taken in by his words. In desperation, Shaw suddenly grabbed the lapels of the man who spoke to him.

"I'm not at fault here! I'm innocent!"

The balding man pushed Shaw's hands away with deliberate slowness."Don't take us for fools, Mr Shaw. We all know Ms Frost is an associate of yours. Don't worry. Both of you will now be on a blacklist. You'll never dance in our competitions again!"

Shaw grasped the bald man's collar once more."No! You can't do this to me! I'm Sebastian Shaw! I'm a world-class dancer, you balding putz!"

The bald man nodded towards his security personnel and they began to drag a struggling and screaming Shaw away, leaving the other competitors and the audience baffled. Angel had already walked off, abandoning Shaw. Emma knew the game was up and was nowhere to be found. They didn't hear the conversation at the judge's table, but Azazel and Ororo smiled at each other triumphantly. Finally, Shaw got what he deserved. The bald man spoke for his colleagues.

"My apologies to everyone for this slight disruption in our program. Apparently, Sebastian Shaw attempted to do something underhanded to our competitors. Rest assured, he won't be doing such things in our competitions any longer-"

A murmur went through the crown initially, shocked upon gaining knowledge of Shaw's actions and then the audience all applauded and cheered after that. The spokesman cleared his throat and asked for everyone's silence. As soon as he made his request, the crowd grew hushed and expectant, the competitors feeling pretty much the same. Charles reached for Erik's hand and squeeze it tightly. The silence deepened, with everyone in the room eagerly awaiting the announcement. The spokesman gave the crowd a beatific smile, lifting the piece of paper to read the names of the winning pair.

"The winner, of the Graymalkin Grand Prix Ballroom Championship is...Erik Lehnsherr and his partner, Charles Xavier!"

The crowd practically roared with approval upon hearing the announcement. Erik's group jumped up from their chairs, clapping ecstatically and hugging each other over their studio's victory while Erik and Charles stared at each other for a few seconds, stunned. Although Erik undoubtedly knew that he and Charles would be the victors, hearing their names announced out loud still somehow surprised the hell out of him. He reached for Charles and hugged him tightly and then everyone from their group was hugging them and congratulating them. Erik and Charles accepted their award before a wildly cheering crowd and afterwards, everyone attended the after-event party held within the venue, except the disqualified participants. Charles was still reeling from his win and he felt light-headed and giddy with delight. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. People he didn't even know kept coming up to him to congratulate him and shake his hand. The party came to life when the crowd and the dancers took to the dance floor to enjoy an evening of...what else? Dancing. Ororo danced with Logan while the studio's students formed a circle and danced as a group. Hank led Raven into a dance while Armando danced with Charles' mom. Charles of course, danced with Erik, but he was slightly conscious of Erik's parents close by. They didn't know about Erik and Charles' relationship yet.

"Charles, we've already won, but you don't seem happy at all-"Erik teased him.

With Erik reminding him of their win, Charles started in shock when he realized what Erik's words implied. Charles gave him a nervous smile."Your parents. They don't know about us and I'm-"

Erik drew close to whisper in his ear."If you're that conscious of my parents, maybe you'd like to dance with me someplace else-"

Charles blushed deeply as his heart began to race. Was he really going to go along with this? A deal was a deal after all and in his heart, he'd always wanted to know what it would be like, making love to Erik.

Charles shivered when Erik suddenly grabbed his waist, leading him towards the exit without anyone noticing. Their group was too busy having a good time. Only when they stopped to rest did Logan notice their disappearance. He asked Charles' friends and the other instructors on Erik and Charles' whereabouts, practically bristling with rage that Erik pulled a fast one on him.

"ERIK!!!"Logan hollered so loudly that everyone stopped dancing, looking towards him in bewilderment and shock.

 

A mix of emotions ran through Charles as he and Erik climbed up the steps of their secret dance studio, the one located above the repair shop that belonged to Azazel's uncle. Previously, they've been practicing in this space for the span of two weeks prior to the competition. Charles' steps resounded upon the black and white tiled floor as he walked towards the center of the dance floor while Erik went around to turn the lights on and to close the wood-paneled windows. Erik gave Charles a meaningful stare as he slowly took his suit coat off, placing it upon a tattered sofa pressed up against the brick wall. Erik then walked towards Charles and seductively ran his hands over Charles' shoulders. Charles shivered again.

"Let me help you with your coat-"Erik whispered huskily against his cheek. Charles felt his entire body run hot, just with Erik's touch, his face felt equally as feverish as Erik unbuttoned his coat for him and with deliberate slowness, removing it from Charles' body. Erik threw the coat towards the sofa and then he stood back to admire Charles appearance. Erik pulled at Charles' suspenders playfully. Seeing Charles wearing them really turned him on. His hand slowly slid towards the middle of Charles' back and then he pressed his face against the side of Charles' head.

"May I have this dance, Charles?"Erik murmured.

Blushing yet again, Charles got into position with Erik, moving his left foot forward, while Erik moved his right leg back. They began the slow walking steps of Tango. They circled each other, conscious of each other's nearness. Erik began to kiss the side of Charles' face and he could feel the fever beneath Charles' skin. Charles sighed softly, listening for Erik's heartbeat. He slowly looked up and he could see the passion in Erik's eyes, the wanton yearning in them. Charles drew in a sharp breath when Erik moved forward quickly, grinding his hips provocatively against Charles' hips, letting Charles feel his hardness. Charles gasped at the feel of it. Erik reached out and pulled down Charles' suspenders. Charles allowed him to continue, too aroused by their proximity to stop what's about to happen. Erik's kisses trailed down from his face, thence to his neck and then Erik grabbed his cheek to give him a hungry kiss upon the lips, their tongue and teeth at play upon each other. Charles threw his arms around Erik's shoulders without breaking the kiss, tasting Erik, sucking eagerly for more.

"Oh!"Charles suddenly cried out when Erik lifted him up to carry him towards another door. He reached out to hold on to Erik's shoulder. Erik kissed his face repeatedly as he carried Charles towards a bed and laid him out on the cushions. Charles reached out to touch Erik's cheek.

"You horny bastard!"He said, giggling quietly.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I haven't had sex in a long while and it's been an agony, having you so close and-"

Charles gently placed a finger over his lips."It's ok. I agreed to this and besides, I've always wanted to know how it would be like with you-"

Relieved, Erik began to rain kisses upon Charles cheeks and his lips. Charles laughed into the kisses, happy beyond words that everything was finally going his way. He earned everyone's respect, won the competition with Erik and now he's about to do it with the man he loves. At some point, they had both removed their shirts, frantically making out and then Charles suddenly pulled back, remembering something.

"Erik, Uncle Logan!"Charles cried out, alarmed.

Erik began to laugh, running his fingers affectionately upon Charles' forehead."Charles, this is our moment together. Don't worry about your tightwad of an uncle for now-"

Erik gazed at Charles, admiring his pale, freckled skin and his slight, muscled body. He reached out to run his palm upon Charles' skin, silky and soft beneath his fingers. He always fantasized of the day he could touch Charles like this. His fingers grazed one of Charles' nipples, causing Charles to start up in shock. Erik grinned wickedly. Oh, so Charles is sensitive here, is he? He bent down and he began to lick and kiss Charles' nipples, one and then the other, causing Charles' shoulders to hitch up in arousal. He threw his head back as he savored Erik's pleasuring. Straddled atop him, Erik continued to grind himself up against Charles as he kissed and licked Charles' nipples until it tautened beneath his lips. He tested Charles' sensitivity by nibbling at the nub of sensitive flesh at the tip of Charles' nipple causing Charles' back to arch up, thighs trembling as he tried to push Erik away.

"No biting, please-"Charles moaned.

Erik ignored the request and he began to nibble harder, causing Charles to howl and restlessly writhe upon the bed. In one quick motion, Erik unbuttoned Charles' pants, pushing it down and then he quickly unbuttoned his own pants. He rubbed himself seductively against Charles, hips circling as if in a dance. Erik licked his lips and then he pounced forward. Then it begins; the gnashing kisses, eager hands parting Charles' thighs. Charles had thrown his arms out in abandon, surrendering himself to Erik. He couldn't stop biting his lower lip as Erik kept on pleasuring him and then he groaned, more in surprise than pleasure when Erik's fingers touched his quivering hole and slid in, seeking and probing. It surprised him because Erik's fingers were wet. He rolled his head about the pillow and only then did he notice Erik had a tube of lube close by. Charles blushed furiously, cheeks burning in mortification. This was his first time so he felt somewhat squeamish about delving into some dirty sex. Erik stopped for a moment.

"It's alright, Charles. Just relax-"Erik soothed him.

 Charles exhaled a trembling breath, nodding to himself and then he shifted into a comfortable position to accommodate Erik. Erik continued to prod Charles with his fingers until he touched that sensitive barrier of flesh within. Charles' heavy-lidded eyes flew open and he uttered some nonsensical cry as Erik kept at it, stretching and preparing Charles.

"Oh God!"Charles moaned in a trembling voice because Erik suddenly grabbed his cock and began to give him a hand job, as well as fucking Charles with his fingers. Erik made Charles come and Charles' back arched up as his come spilled on to his belly. Breathless, Charles stared down at his glistening pinkish cock, Erik's hand loosely holding it and then Erik moved to straddle him again. Charles suffered a moment of hesitation, but he took one look at Erik's handsome face and like on the dance floor, his fears slipped away from him. Erik positioned his cock right at Charles' yielding hole and entered him slowly. Charles winced, holding on tightly to Erik until Erik got himself all the way in. Erik began the motions, the slow undulation and then the quickening surge, causing the bed to thump and rattle violently. At first, Charles only felt pain and then it all melted into pleasure as Erik kept at it. Charles couldn't believe how good it felt. He couldn't stop rocking his hips up for more, tightening his legs around Erik's waist. The third time around, they came together and it was the sweetest thing to Charles, to feel Erik loving him like this. They settled into bed, facing each other and Erik gave Charles a lazy smile, about ready to go to sleep. Charles felt too excited to go to sleep. He knew that when tomorrow comes, Lehnsherr studios will be teeming with visitors and new opportunities will open up for them. There will be new students, international competitions and there will be a demand for the studio’s talents.

"Erik?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you-"Charles said with feeling.

Erik's drooping eyes shot open at that, his expression softening."You love me?"

Charles sighed contentedly and reached out to wrap his arms around Erik's neck."I do!"

"Well, I think you'll take that back once we get to Italy for our first international competition. We'll have to work on some new moves and you'll be spending so much time with me that you'll grow sick of me-"

"No I won't!"Charles pouted.

Erik laughed at that and wrapped his arms around Charles' naked waist, nuzzling his face into Charles' hair. He silently thanked the circumstances that drove him to pick Charles as his partner and he knew that from here on, no matter how bad things turn out, as long as he had Charles by his side, everything will be alright.

"Did you hear that?"Charles suddenly said, pulling back.

"Hear what?"

"I think...its Uncle Logan!"Charles said, his eyes widening in disbelief.

It was his Uncle Logan alright and he is running down the streets outside, calling for Erik and Charles' name. He sounded like a raging bull as he roared for Erik and Charles to show themselves.

"What the hell?"Erik muttered in exasperation.

Charles groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes."Jesus, he just won't quit! He's embarrassing me!"

Erik reached for Charles and embraced him."You wanna tune him out, Charles?"

"How?"

Erik gave him a mischievous grin."Oh, I can think of a few things-"

Charles giggled at first and then he began to moan ecstatically as Erik made love to him again and sure enough, it tuned Logan out.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art inspired by Lead and Follow [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962903) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey)




End file.
